


Omega and Alpha's Genetic Nightmare

by Silveriolu16



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveriolu16/pseuds/Silveriolu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Omega Ruby andAlpha Sapphire. When syndicate teams mess with genetics, the results are usually mixed. Some have made poke-morphs, others have made changelings, while others have created things that probably shouldn't exist. This is one such story. Follow Takuya as he goes through the Hoenn region.  pairings: Takuya (male oc)/male Lucario, Takuya/many male characters (pokemon and human)  *warnings* adult situations, adult language, oc main character, pwp (plot with porn, or in this case porn with plot).      Author note: Sorry about the fandom. It's Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, not Black and White</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

* * PROLOGUE * *  
\- Lab notes -

 

Nori, Mt. Pyre, summer —

 

I write this even as I stare at the subject through the glass. He's coming along well. We had some misgivings at first (would the plan work?) but in the end, the boss' plans were full-proof. Of course, we went through trial and error to figure that out. If the subject were even a little less durable, we would have lost him.

In essence, the boss' plan was to create something so appealing to pokemon that they couldn't resist it. We achieved this through the use of a human boy one of our agents came across several years ago. Up until the point when we got the formula right, he was just our prisoner, used to check dosages and such.

A few years ago however, we hit paydirt. The DNA of a pokemon (Ditto to be exact) when injected into the boy's body, finally produced the results we were seeking. Ditto already have such strange properties, seen by the fact that they can breed with any pokemon with a gender. But with the use of its DNA, we made a being so irresistible, that any pokemon would be hard-pressed to sustain from mounting it. The boy, of course, would be even more appealing to the male variety, the urge to mate and claim becoming even stronger.

It is this very discovery that I shall report on today. With the use of such DNA we have created one that not only is impossible to ignore and resist, but also craves contact so much it will go crazy without it. I am of course speaking of needing to mate; to be fucked senseless. If the subject (aptly named project Juno) does not get ... used in such a manner at least a few times a week, he will start to lose his mind. Though ethics is not my area (I am a scientist after all) I worry what the consequences will be if he is denied this ... need.

 

Nori, Mt. Pyre, winter (same year) —

 

I write to you today with even better news than the last time. Subject Juno has progressed even further along than I would have thought possible in such short a time. He is even appealing to humans now, especially men. Even those who are clearly into women cannot resist him. Once their eyes fall on him they are doomed to the same fate as the pokemon.

There is something odd about the situation where humans are concerned however. Whether it was part of the boss' plan or not, the boy seems to show absolutely no interest in his own species. A man could be willing and ready to ... take him, and he wouldn't even know they were there. I again wonder, was it such a good idea to take things this far?

 

Asama, Mt. Pyre, winter (next year) —

 

Don't listen to anything Nori writes. She has no idea what she's talking about. I think she is going soft since she is working so closely with the team "fixing" the subject. It has made her sentimental somehow.

Of course, being female, she would think that way. The subject's magnetic pull (for that's the best way to describe it) does not affect her. If I was allowed (and wouldn't be castrated for the very thought) I would fuck him now, as I watch him sleep through the clear glass of his cell.

In the last few months we have added new items to the list of genetic changes this boy will go through. Some have been put into action already, such as the enhanced healing. The boss wants to make sure that he cannot be seriously damaged, so we used a combination of Eevee DNA and more DNA from Ditto in order to make that happen. The results are amazing.

The subject's body seems to be unaware that it has obtained minor wounds; only paying attention to major ones. If say it got a gash on its side, unless it was a potentially fatal wound, the area would heal as a normal human would, slowly. But if his bones were to break, the cells we implanted in him would immediately start healing, regardless of any possible serious consequences. The only flaw I can find in that, is that whenever his bones are dislocated or shattered bone fragments poke through the skin, his body still heals the same as when it is a clean break. Several times, one of us on the team has had to re-break bones and hold them in place while the subject's healing factor takes affect.

We did accomplish what the boss wants, however. Subject Juno is completely addicted to the male genitalia of pokemon, he is irresistible to pokemon (especially males,) he is addicted to pain (though he does not need it to function,) and he can live off of only certain amounts of iron and protein. This last measure was Nori's idea. She says "If he is going to be fucked and used all the time, why not allow him to benefit from it?"  
As the male seed tends to be rich in protein, I must agree with this.

 

Asama, Mt. Pyre, spring (same year)

 

All the experiments have been completed. The boss says it's time to put phase 2 of his plan into action. Now that the subject has adjusted fully to his new condition, we can start using him on pokemon. In theory, we should be able to capture any pokemon (as long as said pokemon is male) with the boy's help. All he needs to do is stand there after all, they will come to him.

I may as well put the newest development into this report. We created something which is supposed to allow him to carry a child later on down the road. I have my doubts on whether it will work. Though he does have the DNA of both Ditto (the Ultimate breeder) and Eevee (the Great adapter) that does not mean his body can handle the process. It may not be easy to seriously harm or kill him, but without naturally possessing the ability to carry a child through term and then give birth, it is unlikely that the "slick" (or "self-lubrication" as the others on the team call it) we gave him the ability to produce, will do anything more than entice males more. Whether it be pokemon or human, we are all affected.

I am having doubts, I better stop writing before this gets any worse. I am often times called the "genius" of the team, which would become impaired if I don't believe in what I'm doing.

 

Nori, Mt. Pyre, early summer (same year) —

 

I feel foolish leaving the dates out of these reports, but the boss insists on it. Says it will help take some of the blame off us if we are ever caught. Oh, make sure you disregard anything Asama writes. He may be the top researcher, but he has absolutely no care for the subject. If it came down to killing him or being discovered, I just know he would kill the boy and have done. I, would not do that.

Morals aside, progress is going well. All the addictions and modifications have gone through without a hitch. The boss will be angry with the last request he made of us though. We have been unable to "repair" his eyes. From the data I have gathered, he has never been able to see, and even with the pokemon DNA (I see Asama took the liberty of explaining what that does) there is no way we can give him sight and keep him sane.

Most would not care about such things, but I know if he has no mind to speak of, that he is useless to us. So far the techniques the boss suggested have been working, but if they fail, we lose him. And since he is the only living survivor out of fifty others, that would not do at all.

The method in question, involves keeping him as stable as possible. When I say this, I literally mean it. If he does not get ... used and fucked at least 3 or 4 times a week, his mind starts to deteriorate. He loses memories, and I fear he may forget what and who he is altogether. This mental state is of great concern, since by manipulating him we are able to achieve our goals. If he is a writhing mess that is and only knows pain, he is going to do us no good.

 

Asama, Mt. Pyre, late summer (same year) —

 

Is panic a normal emotion? I ask because that is all I feel at the moment. Yesterday, the subject went missing. I thought nothing of it at first, (he sometimes goes missing and shows up a day or two later,) covered in bruises, cuts and bodily fluids which I want to forcefully scrub away and replace with my own, but this time feels different.

I have called for a top-to-bottom search of the labs, but nothing has come back yet. If he is gone, it will be all of us who suffer, not just me. I am project head, but the boss entrusted all of us with keeping the secret of what goes on here. It is highly illegal (something which does not bother me) but obviously makes the others uncomfortable. The boss always said that if we were discovered it would mean certain death for all of us. All this time wasted, all 12 years of research, trial and error, and finally success would be lost ...


	2. chapter 1

Author's notes  
This story is based off the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire games. I can't stress that enough: based off of. I have added my own ideas and characters to the game time line, which will make it different than the games. I don't want to get any messages from readers saying "there is too much sex" or "there isn't enough of a plot." This is my story and I take creative license by default.

Game differences  
Instead of just going through the games, there will be a lot of sex. This will be explained.

Pairings  
Takuya (my male main character) x Jun (Lucario)  
Takuya/Brendan  
Takuya/most male pokemon  
Takuya/most male gym leaders  
Takuya/Wally  
\- Keep in mind, the main relationship will be Takuya x Jun. There will be sex between Takuya and the others mentioned through out the story though. -

Warnings: PWP (porn with plot) OC main character, body-modification, human x pokemon sex, human x human sex, slash (boy x boy relationships and sexual situations) vulgar language, possible violence. If any of this offends you, the green back button is right there. Flames will be fed to my roommates' hungry dog Hawk.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. It is the property of Game freak and other parties that apply. I own my ideas and characters only. This being said, if I use any music or quotes from the anime or manga, I don't own those either.

Key:  
* ... * equals thinking  
\- * * * * — equals battle  
— — — equals scene changes or anything else I need to separate

* * CHAPTER I * *  
\- Where It All Starts -

 

Jun, (Lucario) September 1, night (shack several miles from Mt. Pyre labs) —

 

I gently lay the boy down on a cot I'd found in this abandoned shack. There was a stream nearby, so I'd taken him there and cleaned him up. It was easier than I'd thought. The magnetic pull he usually gave off seemed absent since he was unconscious.

I thought back to how I'd met the boy. I was an experiment too, being used by the humans who took me from my home. As a Riolu, I had lived with a pack (consisting of other Riolu and a few Lucario) but that all changed when they came. They trapped me and drugged me (this was only a suspicion, but it did make sense) then brought me to their labs.

I was given what they called an uber-smart syrem. It was supposed to make me smarter, but it worked much better than they had anticipated. This 'smart drug' allowed me to evolve earlier than I would have been able to normally, as well as making me smarter. As far as I can tell, I am as smart as a human. I am especially good with math and science. Why would they want to make a pokemon this intelligent?

One day, I wandered away from the pen they kept me in. I found myself in a part of the mountain labs I never knew existed. There were cages with immatiated human children everywhere. But what really caught my attention was the boy behind the glass.

Later I learned he was a "special project" but at the time, I was intrigued by him. Why was this boy behind glass and not in a cage? When I slipped into the glass 'cell' he was in, I was overwhelmed by the sweetest and most irresistible scent.

I made sure the boy was awake, then spread his legs and sank my dick into his warm cavern. While inside, I discovered a few things. One was that he was able to produce a substance that lubricated his asshole, something that reminded me of the "slick" female pokemon produced. The second was that I didn't care why I wanted to fuck him so much. This was odd, but I wasn't able to think too clearly while I was using him as my personal fuck-toy.

— — —

We were now in an abandoned shack several miles away from the labs. I'd managed to clean everything inside, making it somewhat livable. I located some supplies the previous owner must have left, sheets, some canned foods, a few sets of clothing. The clothes were too big for him and a little dusty, but I washed them anyway. I spent as little time as possible away from the shack, not willing to let the boy be by himself in the state he was in. Yes, he was unconscious due to lack of nourishment and exhaustion.

 

Takuya, September 2, 11:30 (abandoned shack several miles from Mt. Pyre labs) —

 

I woke feeling groggy. It wasn't just my mind that felt off to me, it was everything. I felt like I was missing something important, something that would make everything all better.  
* Where am I? *

I ran a hand through my hair (noticing it was clean) and sighed softly.  
* Who the hell am I? Why don't I remember who I am? *

Moving footsteps made me tense up, ready for a fight. I wasn't sure if I'd be much of a threat, (my head hurt and so did most of my body) but I wouldn't go down without a fight.  
"Who's there?" I asked, blinking my eyes open.  
There was nothing for me to see.  
* Is it night time? *

"Glad you're awake," a somewhat growly male voice said.  
* Who are you?! *  
"W-why wouldn't I be?" I made myself ask.  
My voice sounded cracked and unused. All I wanted to do was run, but some part of me was telling me that was wrong.  
* He might be dangerous, why not run? *

"Do you know who you are?" the person asked.  
I shook my head.  
"No idea,"  
The person growled in frustration.  
"I was afraid of that. Your name's Takuya Yaeger I think you're fifteen or sixteen years old."

* Takuya? *  
"Doesn't ring any bells," I said.  
"You mean you don't remember anything?" the person asked.  
* Need to get his name. I would hate to havta call him Mr. Growly ... *

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, wishing he'd give me some answers. I had none for him.  
"Who are you? I don't remember you either,"  
"My name is Jun, I'm a Lucario."  
* A pokemon then? Why can I understand him when he talks? *  
"Shouldn't you be saying Lu Lucario or something? Why can I understand what you're saying?" I asked.

"You really don't remember do you? ... You were an experiment at the labs, a "special project." The scientists injected you with the DNA of two different pokemon, which changed you."  
"Changed me how?"  
"They altered your natural charm, making you completely irresistible to any male pokemon. They also made sure you were addicted to pain."

* Addicted to ... pain? *  
"So how do you know all this? You seem to know who I am at least,"  
"I got you out of there. I brought you here to keep you safe." Jun said.  
* Which tells me sooo much ... *  
"So where's there and where's here?" I asked.

"There is the labs, they're located on Mt. Pyre. Here is a shack I found several miles from the labs. We should be safe here for a while."  
* Finally something! *

"So, what happened to me?"  
"You were being experimented on like I said. I got you out and brought you here yesterday."  
"You keep leaving out why I'm so "special." Why would I be at a lab?"

Before he could answer, a fierce itching started on my arms. I could feel my skin crawling, feeling like there was something underneath it that shouldn't be. I dug my nails into my arms, hoping this would help. No such luck. The itching only got worse, and I felt my nails dragging across the skin of my arms, digging in hard enough to leave marks and blood behind.

* I can't handle this ... I havta ... *  
"Can you just fuck me?" I asked, not caring how weird that might sound.  
"Y-you want me to ... now? You're still weak from malnourishment ..."  
I tuned him out, the itching becoming worse with every second that passed.  
* Damnit! Just take me! *

Out loud I said:  
"Forget your morals, just take me,"  
"I really shouldn't ..."  
I groaned, my legs spreading wide, which really didn't surprise me.  
* My body knows what it wants. Why can't you just listen?! *

He continued to protest for a few more minutes, my nails digging bloody furrows into my arms now. I whimpered in pain, feeling like I was so empty. This feeling only got worse.  
"J-just fuck me, I need it so bad!"  
My voice sounded broken and desperate but I couldn't make myself care.

"I can't ..."  
I felt blood seep through my fingers as I grit my teeth.  
"I feel so empty and lost ... You can help me, so please ..."  
"You're sure this is what you want?" the Lucario asked.  
* Finally! Will you just fuck me now! *  
"Yes! I need this so bad ..." I said, feeling like I'd lose my mind if I didn't have him in me within the next few seconds.

Finally (after what felt like forever but was probably only a few more minutes,) the Lucario held my hips down and slid his dick into me. He was huge, which I appreciated greatly. I moaned and tossed my head to the side, inviting him to bite into my neck. He did so, making me even more excited. The feel of teeth in my skin was so good, and as he bit, he started moving, pulling most of the way out (leaving the tip of his dick inside) and shoving back in hard.

I whimpered in pleasure, putting my hands on his wrists just for something to hold onto. He kept at it, fucking me so rough it felt like he belonged there. He took me hard and deep, my mind settling down a little from where it had been frantically begging me to ask for his dick in me.

He used me thoroughly, flipping me onto my back, taking me on all fours, and pulling me to my feet while he thrust that wonderfully hard and thick dick into me. It felt like hours to me, the fucking. I was pretty sure time was passing, but not sure how much. All I knew was the little hole he was punishing with hard strokes and the cum he filled me with.

 

Jun, September 2, 17:00 (shack several miles from Mt. Pyre) —

 

The boy kept me at it for hours. He was insatiable, whining and whimpering every time I tried to pull out. When I was exhausted and thought my balls couldn't possibly give any more seed, he begged me to continue. I complied, it seemed like my body was going to keep moving even when my mind knew it was impossible.

Somehow, I kept up with his needs. I have no idea how many loads of semen I deposited in him, but it was way more than I should have been capable of. I had no remorse for this, just wanted to take him over and over again. In fact, if he hadn't kept begging for me to continue, I would have just done so anyway.

Finally, after hours and hours of fucking, he fell asleep. When I tried to pull out he whimpered and clutched at my arms, so I stayed.  
* There is definitely something wrong here. A human should not be this ravenous, and I definitely shouldn't have been able to fuck him that long, let alone give him so many loads. *

 

Takuya, September 4, 13:00 (shack) —

 

It took many moments for me to figure out what was happening when I woke again. There was something wet surrounding me, and I felt a little lightheaded, but otherwise fine. I reached out a hand, only meeting the wet substance.  
* Water? Why am I in the water? *

* This is ... where am I?! *  
"Jun?" I asked frantically, not sure why I remembered that name.  
* Wait, he's a Lucario right? And who am I again? Yaeger, Takuya Yaeger. That's my name isn't it? *

Footsteps alerted me that someone was coming.  
"I'm here Takuya," the growly voice said.  
Relief flooded me.  
* He's here! He can tell me why I'm in the water ... *  
"Why am I in water?" I asked, putting my hand on my stomach.

"I am giving you a bath. After the other day you need it. You remember falling asleep after I fucked you right?"  
I nodded.

"I wanted to let you sleep, but when I tried to get up you whimpered and squeezed around my dick, so I stayed in bed with you,"  
* Other day? *  
"How long has it been since you fucked me?"

"Almost two full days,"  
"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" I asked, finding that odd for some reason.  
* It's like I remember some things and not others ... Why is that? *

"How are you feeling? Do you remember anything?" the Lucario (which I now remembered was named Jun) asked.  
I shrugged one shoulder.  
"Yeah. I'm Takuya Yaeger. You're Jun ... a Lucario I somehow understand when you speak."  
* I'm human I think, so why can I understand him? *

"I also remember that you fucked me ... the other day like you said. We're in some sort of shack you found, away from the labs you said we were at before."  
"That's good, you do remember. I was afraid you wouldn't,"

I bit my lip, bringing a hand up to run through my hair (which I discovered was extremely long).  
"Why wouldn't I remember?"  
He sighed, growling a little after.  
"It's Their fault. They made you this way,"  
* What are you talking about? *  
"What do you mean?" I asked, interested now.

"I brought some files they had on you with me when I got us both out. Along with those, there was also a journal. Written in it were accounts of what they'd done to you, injecting you with DNA and forcing you to drink and eat the cells of certain pokemon: Ditto and Eevee,"

* What does that havta do with this?! *  
"What does that havta do with me forgetting things?"  
"The journal claims you need to be fucked often, by a pokemon preferably, in order for your mind to stay stable. You can't tell me you feel ok now can you?"  
* As a matter of fact ... *  
I could feel the itchiness starting up again, but it seemed a little different than before. More of an annoyance than a great need.  
"Yeah a little ..." I said, my hand traveling down my stomach and resting against my dick.

I groaned as the itching sensation suddenly tripled in intensity, fierce and immediate like it had been before.  
"Forget what I said, I'm extremely unstable. Please take me,"  
Again, my voice was desperate, but like the last time, I didn't care.  
"Alright," Jun said.

* You're ... not gonna argue this time? *  
"Really?"  
"Yes, just let me clean off your arms and neck first. I really did a number on those, leaving bruises and bites almost everywhere." said Jun.  
"Why?"

"Why what?" the Lucario asked.  
I could feel it as a cloth was brought to my neck and started scrubbing. It wasn't a particularly good sensation.  
"Can you hurry up? That thing feels like sand paper on my skin," I said, which wasn't far from the truth.  
* Think I'd rather have the itching than this ... *

"I'll be quick, then," came Jun's voice as he (finally) moved the cloth to my arms.  
I could feel every mark he rubbed over, the prickly little nubs on the cloth just irritating my skin even more.  
"You never answered my question," I said, hoping he'd hurry up with the stupid thing.

"You wanted it. You begged me to 'mark you up' and 'make you feel as though you were being used as my fuck-toy.'"  
* I did? Does sound like me ... needed that so bad I woulda done anything right? *

When he was done cleaning me off (which was an agonizing and uncomfortable time for me) he pulled me out of the water. He dried me with another cloth (this one a towel I was pretty sure) and carried me somewhere. I figured out it was a bedroom (or at least thought it was) when he lay me down on something soft. I let one hand touch the soft surface, discovering that yes, I was on a mattress.  
* A bed then, good, *

He gently pushed me to my back and kissed me, which I responded to eagerly. My hands grabbed onto his shoulders as he coaxed my mouth open and slipped his tongue inside. I squirmed under him, wanting more, which he gave by stroking my dick.

A few minutes later, I was holding his hips down with my mouth full of that thick hard dick of his. He put his paws on my neck, not pressing me for more, just leaving them there. I sucked hungrily, taking all of him in with no effort. It was like his dick belonged in my mouth.  
* Fuck hole, that's what my mouth and throat are. *

I made sure to voice that when I backed off for air. I was panting, but not tired at all. I took him back in after he panted out:  
"Yes, it is,"

I finished him off, swallowing the thick load of cum. There was no "this is gross" or "I can't believe I'm doing this" in my mind. It felt right, so I did it. In fact, I'd wanted to suck him the other day, but was so desperate to be filled with dick that I hadn't been able to think past "fuck me."

I sucked him again after he came, getting him nice and hard. I had the urge to make him cum down my fuck hole again, but the itching started once more and I scrapped the idea.  
* Need him in me way more than I wanna suck down more seed ... *

All I had to do was voice the fact, and I was on my back with his paws spreading my legs obscenely.  
"Can I do something for you first?" Jun asked.  
* I don' ... *  
"I just want to try something, then I'll fuck your brains out," he added.  
I nodded dumbly, the itching and emptiness I felt making it hard to think at all.

He surprised me, licking the head of my dick a few times and taking it into his mouth. I moaned and clutched at his shoulders as he sucked on me. It felt so good I was tempted to just let things stop there, but knew I couldn't. The empty feeling would only grow, which was something I knew, but wasn't sure why.

He did a great job, taking all of me down his throat. I was smaller than him, but still a nice size, so I thought that was a little impressive. I had no idea if that was something most pokemon could do or not, but I was grateful all the same.

Once I'd spilled my cum down his throat, he panted a little and lay his head on my shoulder.  
"You aren't gonna stop there are you?" I asked, rubbing his back.  
He growled softly, which I took to mean he was happy.  
"No, just give me a few minutes to recover,"  
I smirked, using my other hand to stroke him a few times.  
"Don't need it, your dick is ready to go now,"

He didn't argue with me, but lay there for a few more minutes. I put a hand on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart, which was very fast. As I waited for him to fuck me, the beat got slower.  
* So that's why ... *

He nipped my shoulder as he slid into my wet slicked hole. My "little hole" was wet and ready for him already. I had the suspicion there was something odd about that, but didn't care enough to think about it beyond "I'm wet and ready for you."

Like before, he was rough. It was exactly what I needed. I moaned, whimpered, and whined in pleasure as he maneuvered my body into whatever position he wanted. I was amazed at how much cum could stay inside me every time he pulled out.

After a while though I felt like I needed to say something. I was on my stomach, being pounded into from behind.  
"Jun?"  
"Yeah?" he rasped, having been growling out his pleasure while he took me.  
"I need more,"

After I said this, he slowed down and turned my head to the side with a paw.  
"What do you need?" he asked.  
I squirmed under him, but forced myself to think as clearly as I could. After a minute or so I'd come up with what I needed.

"I need you to mark me up,"  
"I have been," Jun said.  
I groaned, reaching back to dig the nails of one hand into his side. He hissed in pleasure.

"I need you to bite me, bruise me, and scratch me. Make sure the marks are nice and deep and noticeable,"  
"Ok, I can do that," Jun growled into my ear, biting the lobe.  
I moaned and pushed my ass against him.

He did as I'd asked, leaving marks practically everywhere he could reach. And unlike the last time, there were more of them. I could feel a ton (or what felt like a ton) of bruises and bloody cuts and bite marks littering my body. It felt good, something I never wanted to lose.

I must have dozed off for a while after the last round, 'cause I blinked my eyes open sleepily when the mattress dipped. I reached out a hand and grasped for him, connecting with a wrist, which I squeezed hard.  
"Don't leave," I practically begged.  
"I need to get you some food. You haven't eaten since you got here," Jun said.  
* Why do I need ta eat anyway? I don't feel hungry ... *

"Why? I'm not hungry,"  
"You should be, humans need to eat."  
"Pokemon do too," I told him.  
"I have been eating. When you've been so passed out you don't notice I'm gone, I eat,"

"Ok, what is there to eat?" I asked, not really caring what there was.  
"Since you haven't eaten in so long, I was thinking I'd start out by giving you berries. Most of them are easy to digest,"  
"Ok, I'll try some,"

 

Takuya, December 8, 10:00 (shack, same year) —

 

I'd been here for four months. Yes, we were still at the shack Jun'd brought us to when he got us out of the labs. I had no idea where this Mt. Pyre he kept talking about was, but didn't have the urge to find out.

I'd been able to eat the berries he gave me after that fourth day of being at this place. They tasted off though, almost as if my body really didn't want them. Now, I was taking iron supplements, something which Jun said I would need. According to the journal he'd stolen from the lab, I could survive off of only iron and protein indefinitely.

Protein, that was another story altogether. I was getting that from drinking down Jun's seed, which he reminded me of a lot. I had the feeling he loved the fact that swallowing his cum was the second thing I loved doing the most. The first of course being fucked into unconsciousness by the Lucario.

 

Takuya, March 5, 15:00 (shack, next year) —

 

Yesterday I started eating meat. It was some steak Jun had managed to steal from a store an hour out from the shack. Thankfully he hadn't been caught, and made it back safely. The little over two hours he'd been gone was agony for me. My body needed to be filled once more, but at least it wasn't as bad as it'd been when I first got here.

Back then, I could barely go four or five hours (not including me sleeping) of not being fucked, filled, and used. Now, I could go two days if need be, but it wasn't comfortable. At least when he was around, I felt a little better. It wasn't that I was a weak person, but having him around made me feel safe.

I am blind, something which Jun told me the scientists had tried to fix, but hadn't been able to. That definitely explained why I hadn't seen anything the first time I'd opened my eyes at the shack. I didn't remember that too well and hadn't thought of it as odd that I couldn't see. I was pretty sure I'd never been able to see, something Jun agreed was probably true.

Now that I was able to hold meat down, Jun said I was getting much better. He'd tried getting me to eat soup, but I just threw that up. If the soup was made with berries (which there weren't too many you could make a good-tasting soup with) I could hold it down.

Jun says we will get a better place to live soon. I am looking forward to that. I'm not sure how I'll do around other humans, but it will be nice to get out of this building for a while.

I am claustrophobic, something which Jun says is probably the scientists' fault for leaving me in a cage for so long. Even though there was glass instead of bars, that made no difference since I couldn't see anyway. Jun thinks the glass made it worse actually since it's more enclosed than a set of bars would be.

It'll be nice to be able to go outside for more than just a few minutes at night. That's all Jun allows since we don't want to be found by those scientists. He calls them the "psycho unfeeling bastards." Though I don't remember much of being there (only little snippets of being fucked by pokemon and having needles poked into my skin) I have to agree with him on one thing. I don't want to go back there.


	3. chapter 2

Author’s notes  
For those who like May, she won't make huge appearances. She will be the assistant of Prof. Birch, but she won't be the rival. The rival will be Brendan, who will also be the son of the gym leader Norman. Takuya is my OC, and won't be based on any known game characters (at least, I haven't found one to base him off of yet).

Note on game content  
I may add some manga elements in this story. Haven't decided exactly which ones yet. If I do, I will make sure to mention them in the chapter they appear, or at least tell what they are.

Something I forgot before ...  
there will be a lot of OOC-NESS in this story. This is intentional, but may offend some readers - be warned.

Pairings so far  
Takuya/Jun (early stages of a "relationship" so to speak)  
Takuya/Brendan (friendship and sex)  
Takuya/Wally (rivals and sex)  
No others definite yet. Don't worry, there will be more, just haven't hammered out the details yet. And no, this won’t be a heiram fic. Some of the characters who fuck Takuya won’t be seen again (or not much).

Key:   
* ... * equals thinking  
— * * * * — equals battle

* * CHAPTER II * *  
\- The Start Of A Journey -

 

Takuya, August 9, 8:30 (Takuya's house, Little root town, same year) —-

 

I sat on the couch, just thinking.

Near the end of April, I'd been sleepwalking, going out to a forest near the shack. I'd been accosted by a Venusaur and a Scyther.

The Venusaur had tied me up with its vines, then shoved me to the ground, using my fuck hole for its own pleasure. The Scyther cut off my clothes and proceeded to fuck me. While it did, it used its blade-like appendages to cut my arms and legs. It was just enough to feel painful, but since this was me, it also felt incredibly good.

They both used me for hours, but Jun found me pretty early on. Instead of stopping them and hurting them for using me, he just stood there watching. In fact, he told me later that he couldn't have stopped them if he'd wanted to. He was so mesmerized by the sight of the two pokemon using me he came several times. He also told me he found out that night that he liked watching me being fucked by someone else.

In the morning, the owner of the two pokemon came across the four of us. She recalled her pokemon to their balls, then left. I was still filled with Scyther-dick, had Venusuar-cum on my face, and was still tied up, but she didn't wake me to talk to me.

I heard from her a few weeks later. She introduced herself as Angelina, then told me her pokemon were much more well-behaved after having had a good fuck (which I took as a compliment). She revealed herself to be the daughter of a very rich man, one of the executives of Devon Corp. in fact, She asked if I would be a fuck-toy for her pokemon again, saying she'd pay me if I agreed.

I agreed. I'd really loved being cut up while being fucked by her Scyther. The bug-type'd been absolutely insatiable, which worked for me since I had a needy little cunt. Being tied up wasn't so bad either. Instead of just leaving and calling on me later like I thought she would, she let out her pokemon.

She explained that she wanted me to be a fuck-toy multiple times. There would be more of this, which I was glad for. That first time I was paid, I got used and fucked by the same pokemon, the Scyther being my favorite. There was just something really hot about being fucked and bleeding - but those blades he had made things even hotter.

There were many more "jobs" for me over the next few months. I was fucked by several species, Arcanine, Ninetales, Nidoking, and Alakazam just to name a few. And of course, the Scyther and Venusaur were frequently added to the mix. I made so much money from the "jobs" that Angelina suggested I get a house somewhere.

I chose a small town called Little root. Angelina helped me scope out places and I finally decided on a house near the edge of town. This wouldn't mean much since it was so small, but at least there wouldn't be any neighbors literally next door.

It hadn't taken too long for a boy to notice I lived there. This particular boy was named Brendan. The first meeting was brief, just him spotting me outside of the house one day and coming over to introduce himself.

The next time I came in contact with him, I invited him into the house. He seemed curious about how I lived, then pushed me against a wall and kissed me roughly. I did not respond of course, knowing a human like him wouldn't turn me on from data Jun found in the scientists' journal. It was sort of strange how I would be irresistible to both human and pokemon males, but yet only be turned on by pokemon ones.

Brendan had broken the kiss, heartbroken. A poke ball had fallen out of his pocket at some point, 'cause a cry of "Chikorita!" was heard. Before I knew what was happening, the boy had ordered the pokemon to tie me up. With the vines restraining me, I felt myself growing wet and hard. The itching started too.

Long story short, once I was tied up with those vines, Brendan fucked me. I loved every second of it. He was a decent size and could go for quite a while. I found this impressive since Jun told me humans had a lot less stamina than pokemon did. And of course, like the times I did the "jobs" for Angelina, Jun watched.

 

Takuya, August 10, 20:00 (Takuya's house, Little root town) —-

 

I was tied to the headboard by the vines of Brendan's Chikorita again. It wasn't actually his, but his mom's. He borrowed it a lot to help out with the chores she made him do. Jun was outside watching to make sure that we weren't noticed by any of the scientists from the labs. I kept telling him they would never find us here, but he insisted on watching at night to make sure we weren't found. He always came back in, so I'd stopped trying to keep him inside when he wanted to go out.

I was naked already, which I was grateful for. I hated wearing clothes since they irritated my skin, so I went without them in the house. Brendan had ordered the Chikorita to tie me up after he dragged me to the bedroom. I wasn't going to complain, I knew he wanted me. He'd pressed himself against me when he came in the house, sporting a nice thick hard-on. Despite the fact that humans were supposed to turn me off, the idea that he would have me tied up by using a pokemon and then fuck me got me excited.

This wasn't the first time he'd done this. Once he fucked me a few days after meeting me, he'd come back to my place to do just that often. Between being fucked by Jun and being fucked by the horny teenager, I got enough sex to keep me as stable as I could be.

Brendan kissed me roughly, then shoved his dick down my fuck hole. He reminded me why I called my throat that, using me good and rough. I choked a few times on the thick (but not huge) dick, but loved it anyway.

Some time later, he came down my throat. After that, he pulled out, straddled me, then pushed two fingers into my cunt. I was so wet already, which made things easier. At some point during the first few months of living with and being fucked and used by Jun I'd decided that since my asshole behaved like one, it was a cunt. I'd almost begged Brendan to call it that, which he was happy to do.

When he thought I was ready (after spreading his fingers and putting two more into play) he withdrew his fingers. I panted, knowing what was to come next. He didn't disappoint, sliding his dick into me in one smooth motion. At first, he'd been a little sloppy, but that was because he was a virgin, which he was glad to point out to me the first time he'd fucked me.

"You're such a hot needy little slut," Brendan said as he started fucking me.  
It'd taken some serious encouragement to get him to call me that, but I was glad I'd worked on it. I loved being called a slut.  
"Yeah?" I asked, moaning out as he withdrew almost completely, then forced himself back in.

He nailed my prostate on the third time of doing this, almost making me cum. I grit my teeth, trying to hold back for a while. Though I could go for hours (cumming over and over again for some unexplainable reason) I knew he wouldn't be able to from the other times we'd done this.

He pulled out and slammed back in continuously, making me moan and arch my neck. He bit and sucked on my neck and shoulders, leaving delicious marks I'd be glad were there later. I didn't just love it when they were made, I also loved it when I moved after the fucking was over and could feel them. Besides, whenever Jun saw the marks it made him crazy, the urge to fuck and mark me up so strong he did both immediately. Though he had no objections to me being fucked by anyone else, he acted as though he were jealous when we were alone and he could have me all to himself. This was only in his actions, he assured me that he was fine with it.

Brendan used me for as long and hard as he could. He catered to every whim I had, going deeper when I wanted and going faster, too. He even had the Chikorita release my bonds for a bit so he could turn me onto my stomach and eat out my cunt. After doing that, he'd ordered the vined-pokemon to tie me down again. It'd taken him very little time to figure out that he needed the pokemon there in order to get me interested in what he wanted to do to me.

He pushed himself back in hard, making me cry out in pleasure. I wanted so badly to shove myself onto his dick, but knew if I asked for the vines to be removed I wouldn't be able to enjoy this anymore. The pokemon in question was female as well, so even if he'd tried having her do something else to turn me on, it wouldn't have worked. Female pokemon (and humans I suspected) just weren't enough to get my body or mind interested in sex.

He dumped three loads of hot cum into me. I counted them, knowing this probably wouldn't happen for a while. We were both going to start our journeys as pokemon trainers tomorrow.

* I know I'll miss this. Jun's the only one who can fuck, use, and mark me up the best, but Brendan's the only human who's fucked me. That has to mean something ... * I thought after he'd finished.

I whined in protest as he pulled out. The boy put a hand on my arm, lightly squeezing.  
"You alright?" Brendan asked.  
I shook my head.  
"No, I'm empty again ..."

The other boy hugged me close, nuzzling my neck. He had the Chikorita release me, pulling me into his arms fully. I cried into his bare shoulder as he held me. He rubbed my back and made soothing noises as I did.

A few minutes later, he spoke.  
"What can I do to help?"  
I wiped the tears from my face the best I could before answering.  
"You can shove yourself back inside me and stay there the rest of the night,"

He did just that after I stroked him back to life. He warned me he probably couldn't cum again for a while, which was fine with me. I just wanted a hard dick in me so I wasn't empty anymore.

he stayed the night, wrapping his arms around me and falling asleep almost immediately once he was buried hilt-deep in my still wet cunt. He'd stayed over before, so I wasn't worried about his parents freaking out because their son was missing the whole night. I fell asleep not soon after, feeling like I needed to be fucked more, but happy I was full of dick at the moment.

 

Takuya, August 11, 9:30 (Takuya's house, Little root town - Takuya's room) —-

 

I noticed two things when I woke. The first was that there was a furry body wrapped around me. The second was that Brendan was gone. I didn't need the Lucario currently balls-deep in my cunt to tell me that. Brendans' scent was all around me, but he wasn't there. The scent would be stronger if he was.

One of the things Jun and I'd discovered in the months we'd lived together was that there were some things the scientists didn't know about. Or if they did know, they weren't written down. One of these was the fact that my senses (all except sight of course) were much better than the average humans'. By Jun's estimate, they were almost as good as a pokemons'. And we aren't talking the ones who barely use theirs' I mean those with the best senses.

I nuzzled the Lucario's neck to wake him up.  
"As much as I'd love to stay in bed all day and let you fuck me, I need to get up," I told him.  
"It's that day isn't it?" Jun asked.  
"Yeah, we're leaving today,"

I gently turned over onto my back, which caused the Lucario's dick to slide out of my cunt. It didn't really hurt, just felt uncomfortable.  
* I'll havta get used ta going for longer without being fucked since I'll be traveling around so much ... *

I showered, then dried off. I made my way over to my dresser after that and pulled out the outfit I'd bought for the journey. Once Angelina'd paid me and helped me find a house, I'd asked for her assistance in locating a decent clothing store. It'd taken some serious hunting on her part, but we'd finally found one that catered to the specifics I wanted.

Not only was I not the same size as most teenage boys my age, but I needed to have silk lining sewn into the inside of anything that touched my skin. Though all fabric bothered me, silk was the most mild. Since the clothing I'd been wearing and owned was all ill-fitting, Angelina'd offered to pay for the new clothes. I didn't argue, letting her purchase as many outfits for me as she wanted.

The one I'd chosen for the journey consisted of a dark gray t-shirt with a dark purple leather vest over it, black jeans, and dark purple boots that Angelina said resembled shoes popular in some places called moccasins. The vest was worn unzipped and fell to a few inches past my waist. The boots were very light, perfect for running in. I ran a brush through my hair (which fell to my ankles) then left the bedroom. Jun's soft footsteps followed me.

I am exactly five foot six inches tall. My hair is what Angelina calls "candy apple red.” My eyes are dark purple with a black ring around the iris. They are completely black when clouded over with lust. My skin is tanned, but not overly so. Jun says it's just dark enough to not seem too pale, but the marks he and others make while using and fucking me show up nicely.

I put on the accessories I usually wore after passing the table they were kept on. These included a belt with slots for my poke balls (gray) a talking watch (dark blue strap, black face, white numbers) and a poke ball necklace (metal chain links, black). I picked up my pack from the floor, walking over to the couch to rifle through it.

I opened the pack and carefully turned it over, letting the contents fall onto the couch. Inside were some tm's I'd been able to collect, some hold items for pokemon, some poke balls that were pretty hard to find, my iron supplements, some berries, and a few sets of clothes I'd chosen to take on the journey. There was tm 01 Hone claws, tm 03 Psyshock, tm 25 Thunder, tm 27 Return, tm 48 Round, tm 55 Scald, tm 81 X-scissor, and tm 91 Flash cannon. The hold items were Dragon fang, Lucky egg, Amulet coin, Muscle band, Odd incense, Power anklet, Power bracer, and Power lens. There were 3 Luxury ball, 4 Quick ball, 2 Timer ball, and 2 Dusk ball. There were 16 Oran berry, 20 Sitrus berry, 10 Durin berry, 3 Jocoba berry, 15 Magost berry, and 30 Nanab berry.

I also had a device that would allow me to use electronics without problems with visuals. I'd plug the thing into a slot on any electronic device, and a program would run that read everything on the screen. It also read out whatever buttons I might push or wanted to push. Since it didn't actually install anything on the electronic device itself, this was a useful and undetectable tool.

I pressed the button on my watch, hearing a cheery "9:50."  
* Good that's working ... *  
I turned on my poke-nav (which Brendan had given me). Brendan's number was the only number on my contacts list.  
* That'll change ... *  
There were no messages or e-mails, so I slipped the device into my pocket.

I took my iron supplement for the day, returned everything to the pack, slid the pack on, and went outside. I could hear Lucario striding out behind me. A vibration in my pocket startled me. I pulled out my poke-nav and checked it, the speech device letting me know I had a message from Brendan.  
It said "Went to help my sis May catch pokemon for Prof. Birch."

—- —- —-

On Route 101 (the nearest place with grass) I heard someone scream. The voice was obviously male and sounded kind of familiar.  
* Professor Birch maybe ... *  
I'd only met the man once, but it sounded a lot like his voice.

As I continued on, I heard growling.  
"That's a Poochyena. It seems to be threatening Professor Birch." Jun said.  
I shrugged. "So, what," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Please help me! You can use a pokemon from my bag!" the professor said frantically.  
* Why should I help you when I don't even know you? I have a pokemon already y'know. *  
Next to me Lucario snorted.  
"Just take one, you may want it later," he said.

I shrugged again, reaching down to open the bag (with directions from Jun). There were indeed what felt like poke balls inside. I grabbed one randomly and pressed the button. A cry of "Torchic!" followed.  
"That's a little bird," Jun said.

Running footsteps came toward me before I could comment on that. Jun shoved me, which took me out of the thing's path. I heard the crackling of flames, figuring the Torchic was attacking whatever had just tried to attack me. I reached out and grabbed onto Jun's shoulder, wondering what was going on.

"Torchic is fighting the Poochyena. It's the same one that threatened Prof. Birch and just tried to attack you. Can I kill it?"  
I blinked three times.  
"Why?"  
"It tried to attack you," was all Jun said.

I shook my head.  
"No, it failed, so there's no point," I said.  
Jun'd killed for meat before, but there was no need for that now. With the iron supplements, Jun's semen, and the berries I'd brought along (all but one of which I could eat without throwing up) there was plenty of food.

Finally, the sound of flames died down. It'd probably been only a minute or two, but I hadn't been paying enough attention to tell for sure.  
"The Poochyena is unconscious," Jun informed me.  
Something bumped into my leg and I almost kicked out at it, but Jun stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.  
"It's Torchic,"

I rolled my eyes at my skittishness and recalled the little bird to its ball. It felt odd to be doing so. Jun had never had a poke ball. In fact, he said he hated the things.  
* I would hate them too. If what he says is true and it's really small inside, that would make me fucking crazy. *

"Hey thanks. Why don't you follow me to my lab," the professor said.  
I rolled my eyes.  
* Why do I need ta do that? *  
"Just see what he wants. If he annoys you then you can leave," Jun said, rubbing my shoulder.

I decided he had a point.  
"Ok," I said.  
The Lucario took my hand, leading me away.

In the lab Birch started talking almost immediately.  
"I'd like you to keep that Torchic. It's a gift for saving my life,"  
I smiled a little.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, absolutely," Birch said.

"... ... Thanks," I said awkwardly.  
* I still don't know you. Hell, if we hadn't fucked so often, I doubt I'd get along with Brendan so well ... *

"Can you do me a favor ... It's Takuya right?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, Takuya Yaeger,"  
My name was all I had at the labs, something which I remembered for some reason. I had little memory of that place beyond being fucked by countless numbers of pokemon and having needles poked into me. 

The professor broke me out of my thoughts.  
"... ... Takuya?"  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"You ok? You spaced out there,"  
I shrugged. "Fine,"

"Ok ... So the favor ... Can you go find May and Brendan for me? May's out on Route 103 and Brendan went to help her. I haven't heard anything from either of them since they left,"  
I nodded. "Sure,"  
* If I'm lucky, I'll get some time alone with Brendan. *

I brought the poke ball containing Torchic out of my pocket and released the bird.  
"Was thinking of calling ya Raptor," I said.  
"Like that name," a young-sounding male voice said.  
I shivered, knowing even a male pokemon that sounded so young would be attracted to me.  
"Ok, let's go find Brendan and May then," I said, kneeling down and offering my arm to the Torchic.  
I must have been close enough to where he landed since he jumped on right away.

As I left the building, he climbed up my arm and settled on my shoulder.  
"You gonna ride up there all the time?" I teased.  
"Maybe ... Is that a problem?" the newly named Raptor asked.  
I smiled a little.  
"Try not to distract me too much and you can stay there as much as you want,"  
"Distract you?" he asked.

I sighed. "You can't tell me you don't feel it?" I said, Jun's arm wrapping around my waist and drawing me against him.  
Raptor dug his claws into my shirt to stay in place.  
"He means the scent that draws us to him," the Lucario said.  
"Oh, that. I smell it, but really want to get stronger and evolve, so I'm trying to ignore it,"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Ya can't fight it for long, but maybe some battling will help if you're determined ta try,"

"Yeah," Raptor said, his voice already getting that slightly husky quality to it I'd come to associate with the fact that a male (pokemon or human) was fighting off the attraction.  
* Good luck, you won't last long. I know for sure I was made to bring out lust in the male gender ... *

On the grassy route (Route 101) I trained with Raptor. He did get distracted by me a lot, but since I was getting distracted by both him and Jun I wasn't mad. Eventually, he reached lv 7 and I picked him up again.  
He crawled to my shoulder and I started walking. 

Jun told me Oldale town was ahead. He'd read a sign he said, that let him know the town's name.  
*Why a town? I hate being around people … *

Someone ran up to me as I entered Oldale.  
"Can I help you?" I asked, a hint of irritation in my voice.  
"Sorry, huh?" the person (a man by the sound of it) said.  
I sighed. "Again, can I help you?"  
"Yeah ... uhm ... I wanted to tell you some things. You're new around here aren't you?"

* Is this really necessary?! *  
"Never been to this town before," I said, moving away from him a little.  
"Right ... The building with the blue roof is the Pokemart. The building with the red roof is the Pokemon center. ..."  
There was more, but I tuned him out.

* Fuck! Are all male humans going to be like this? Oh hell, I'm supposed ta be attractive to women too, just without the magnetic pull being so strong ... Guess I'm fucked either way. *

A hand landing on my arm brought me back to reality.  
"What?!" I asked, shaking it off.  
"S-sorry, you angry with me?" the man from before asked.  
I grit my teeth, trying to do what I thought Jun might tell me to. 'See what he wants' he'd say.  
"Not really, was just distracted. You need something else?" I asked, backing up a little.

"Uh yeah, here," the man said, putting a sack in my hands.  
I opened it and pulled out a small bottle.  
"Those are Potions ... there are ten of them in there,"

I set the sack on the ground, slipped off my pack (careful not to drop Raptor) and knelt down. It took me only a minute or two to transfer the Potions to my pack. I pulled it back on, then smiled slightly.

"Thanks for the info and Potions," I said to the man.  
"He seems to be from or a fan of the Pokemart. He is wearing a shirt with the same symbol as the one on the building," Jun said.  
I reached out for his paw, which he grabbed.  
"Let's go," I said.  
* I'll be glad to get away from this guy, *

The Pokemon center was where I went next. I thought about the hold items I had while I waited for the nurse to heal Raptor. She was a girl thankfully.  
* It woulda been annoying if she was a boy ... Well, the Amulet coin is probably best for Raptor right now ... The Muscle band will help out Jun later ... *

I rummaged through my pack and retrieved the items in question, holding the band out to Jun.  
"What's this?" he asked.  
"A Muscle band. It'll make physical attacks stronger. 'thought ya could use it," I said, suddenly feeling very small.  
* Why do I care what he thinks of this?! *

"Alright, thanks, I'll wear it for you," he said, pulling me closer.  
His fingers guided mine to his head, putting the band into my hand.  
* Hope he wants me to put this on him, otherwise I am so lost here ... *

I did just that, sliding the strap over his head, adjusting it so it would stay on him and not be too tight.  
"That good?" I asked.  
"Great," Jun said.

The nurse called me over before the situation devolved into me begging for him to fuck me. I picked up Raptor and put him on my shoulder, thanking the nurse. I gave the coin to the bird, which he said he’d keep to use gladly. I exited the Pokemon center, the Pokemart guy coming up to me again.

I could tell by his smell.  
"Hey, forgot to tell you something earlier." he said.  
I mentally kicked myself for not rejecting him outright.  
* Great, he probably thinks we're friends now since I let him talk earlier. *

"What is it?" I asked, trying to sound civil.  
"It's about the pc's! You can put your pokemon in them to store for use later. Also, if you catch more than six pokemon, the next one you get will be sent to the pc."

* Yay you know something ... * I thought sarcastically.  
"Thanks for telling me," I said, walking off.  
Thankfully he didn't follow me.  
* Luck, that, *

In the Pokemart, Jun read out the list of items I could buy.  
* There doesn't seem to be anything very useful just yet, *  
I left the shop without buying anything.  
* Can always come back later for something, *

"There is a path to the north, maybe that's the way to Route 103." Jun said.  
I nodded. "Let's try there,"  
"If not, there's another path we can try later."  
I nodded again, walking forward, which just so happened to be north.

—- —- —-

Jun gave me directions so I could go along the path. We'd chosen the right one, this was definitely Route 103. I stopped a couple times to let Raptor battle wild pokemon. He got to level 8 then I stayed on the path.

"I see Brendan up ahead," Jun said.  
I smiled. "Good,"  
"There's a girl with brown hair next to him,"  
"Guess that's May then," I said.

When I reached them someone put a hand on my arm.  
"Don't freak out ok, it's just me," a voice said.  
* Good it's you Brendan, really don' want a girl I don' know ta touch me, *  
"Hey Brendan," I said.  
"How ya doin'?" he asked.

I blinked. "Fine,"  
"I want you to meet somebody. Takuya this is my sister May. May, this is Takuya Yaeger, the boy I've told you so much about,"  
"She has her arms crossed and is glaring at you," Jun told me.

I couldn't help it, I laughed.  
"What's so funny?" the girl asked.  
By the sound of her voice, I thought she might be about Brendan's age, but it was hard to tell. I hadn't been around enough girls to know shit like that.  
"You," I said finally, sobering a little.

"What the hell?!" May said.  
"May, calm down. I told you already, he's not good with people. Give him a break," Brendan said.

* Gee Brendan, what the hell do you think I am ... a boy who grew up in the wilderness? *  
It wasn't exactly far from the truth though.  
"Well, can't he be nice to me at least?!" May practically yelled.

At least, it seemed like yelling to me. With my enhanced hearing the volume most people used for talking seemed loud though, so maybe I was imagining it.  
* She could just talk very loudly I guess ... *  
"No, like I said, he speaks his mind, so if he thinks there's something funny about you, he will let you know," Brendan said.

"Thanks for trying, but I'm right here ya know," I said.  
"Yeah you are! What's your problem with me?!" May said in that loud tone again.  
* Are ya tryin' ta make me deaf bitch? *

"The only problem I have with you is that you talk way too loud," I said, groaning at the noise.  
"Oh," she said, dropping the volume to a more normal level.  
* That was weird. *

"So, Takuya, wanna battle?" Brendan asked.  
"Sure,"  
"Oh! Can I referee?" May asked.  
"Go ahead," both Brendan and I said together.

"Go! Mudkip!"  
I knelt down so Raptor could hop off my arm, where he'd moved to earlier.  
"You're up Raptor,"  
"Rap ... Oh right! You nicknamed it," May said.  
"Him," I said, glaring in her direction.  
"... ... Right! Him! Ok then! Brendan's Mudkip versus Takuya's Torchic ... begin!" May said.

— * * * * —

"Scratch,"  
"Tackle!"  
"Dodge that," I said, knowing Raptor could do it.  
He was abnormally fast and even I had trouble keeping track of him in battles sometimes.

"Scratch again," I said after hearing the sound of claws coming in contact with skin.  
"Mud... kip!" the other pokemon cried out in protest.  
I knew Raptor's moves by paying attention during the battles with wild pokemon. He also knew Growl and Ember, but I didn't think we'd need those right now.

"Tackle,"  
"Dodge and use Scratch one more time,"  
"He hit it with that attack twice already. Mudkip's hurt pretty badly at this point," Jun said.  
"Good," I whispered, knowing the Lucario would hear it.

The last Scratch did the trick. The Mudkip cried out in pain, then fell over unconscious. I could smell blood, figuring the Scratch had given him some bleeding cuts.  
* Just hazards of battling, *

— * * * * —

"That was fun," Brendan said, recalling his Mudkip.  
I heard the laser-like sound and knew that's what he was doing.  
"Yeah," I said, not sure how to act around him since someone else was here.  
If we'd been alone, I woulda kissed him even without a pokemon getting involved. I was so worked up on adrenaline right now, that anything with a dick would do.

"Yeah, that was a great battle!" May said.  
"Here, you earned this," Brendan said, putting some money into my hand.  
"Sorry, that's 200 poke dollars," he added.  
I smiled. "Thanks,"

"No need ta thank me, Takuya," Brendan said, his voice starting to go husky.  
* Why the fuck does that girl havta be here? *  
I wouldn't have cared, but Brendan probably would mind. We were out in the open and his sister was right there.

* Why the hell do humans havta be so complicated about sex? *  
Though I was human myself, living with Jun had given me a different perspective. Besides, I needed sex to stay sane, there was no point in dragging morals and such into it.

I did the math in my head, slipping the money into my pack.  
* I already have the 15000 I set aside for the journey ... So with this that's ... 15200? *  
I was pretty sure I was right, but since I hadn't gotten fucked yet today there was room for doubt. Though I didn't need sex daily, not having it could make me a bit ... slow.

"... ... Earth to Takuya! Anybody in there?" May asked.  
The girl's voice brought me back to reality.  
"Yeah, what?" I asked.  
"Let's go back and see Prof. Birch," Brendan said.  
I blinked.  
* I didn't tell ya why I came ... forgot ta actually ... *

"I never said anything about the professor," I said.  
"Well, that's why you're here though isn't it? Professor Birch wants to see us?" May asked.  
I nodded. "Yeah,"  
Brendan took my hand in his and started leading me along.

In Oldale I stopped, biting my lip and thinking.  
* Don' need ta heal Raptor here. Brendan healed him after the battle ... Might as well check the Pokemart again while I'm here though. *

"What's up?" Brendan asked, putting a hand on my neck.  
It was right where he'd sucked hard enough to leave a nice bruise the night before, that fact making me shiver.  
"Wanna go check out the Pokemart while we're here," I said.  
"Alright if I go with you? Just let me tell May,"  
"Sure," I said, hoping she'd stay outside.

Even at a more normal level, her voice was still loud.  
* Feel sorry for him, having ta deal with that all the time ... Do humans usually notice shit like that? *

Brendan's hand on my shoulder let me know he was back.  
"Let's go in," he said.  
I smiled and followed the directions Jun gave me to the shop.

Inside Jun read off the list again.  
* Well, we did come across some Wurmple earlier, which almost poisoned Raptor. Better get a few Antidote just in case, *  
I paid for 2 and waited for Brendan to finish whatever he was doing.

A few minutes later, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I heard and felt the vibration as Jun growled at him. A soft "He's mine," tumbled from the Lucario's lips as well.  
* That was odd ... *  
The human must have gotten the message, since he put his hand on my arm.

"S-sorry." Brendan said.  
"It's alright, Jun's territorial sometimes. Don' know what his deal is right now, though. He's been around you before,"  
* This is weird even for you Jun ... *

Back outside, Brendan took my hand.  
"C'mon, let's get back to the lab. I don't wanna be near May any longer than I have to," Brendan said.  
"Hey! I heard that!" May said.  
* Why didn't you just go on without us!? *

—- —- —-

On the way back to Little root nothing very interesting happened. Brendan did train his Mudkip a bit, which left me with the girl unfortunately. She tried to talk to me, but I refused to answer. I could only handle so much interacting with humans a day, and sometimes Brendan pushed that when he asked me too many questions. Being around this girl was just torture.

I was glad when Jun announced that we'd made it back to Little root. Thankfully, Brendan lead me away when we got into town.  
"Let's go in," he said, which I took to mean we'd arrived at the lab.  
"Ok," I said.

Birch called my name as I came in. I rolled my eyes and started walking in the direction of his voice.  
"Hey, Takuya, I see you found them," Birch said.  
"Professor! You're embarrassing us!" May said.  
"Am I? Why don't you tell him what you do here then, May," the professor said.  
"Great idea! I'm Birch's lab assistant," the girl said.

"That's lovely, but can we get to the part where you tell me why I'm here?" I asked.  
"Of course! I thought since you're already a trainer, that you should have a Pokedex," Birch said, handing me something.  
A little exploration with my fingers let me know it was a flat circular object.  
"That's a Pokedex. It has information on all the pokemon species that can currently be encountered."

"Don't worry about filling it up all the way, Brendan will do that for me. I do suggest that you try and encounter as many as possible. There are so many amazing pokemon out there!"

I froze, something he'd said triggering a memory. Voices and words were talking all around me, but something was wrong. It was as if I were drugged or maybe so out of it I couldn't process anything. All I got out of the confused syllables and sentences was the words "Pokemon ... many ... we have more ... do ... so much more ..."  
* What the fuck is that supposed ta mean? *

"You ok, Takuya?" Brendan asked.  
"Yeah, just don't say stuff like that anymore professor," I said, running a hand through my hair.  
From beside me, Jun growled loudly.  
I sighed, reaching out to squeeze what was hopefully his shoulder. It ended up being his arm, which I could tell by feel, but that was good enough.  
"It's alright, he didn't know," I said a little weakly.

"What did I say?" the professor asked.  
"Professor!" Brendan said, hugging me from behind.  
"Just ... try not to be all scientific around me, I have bad memories of being locked up in a lab," I said.  
I really would have rather not told everyone there about my past, but I couldn't see any way around it. If I didn't give them something, they wouldn't take me seriously.

"Ok, I can do that," Birch said.  
"I don't see why we're going out of our way to treat him so nice! He can't even be nice to me!" May said.  
I groaned, covering my ears with my hands.  
"See what I mean!" the girl said, exasperation littering her tone.

"I have very sensitive hearing. Comes with being blind and all," I said when I was able to think through the ringing in my ears.  
"You're - what?" May asked.  
"Blind," I repeated, hoping she would get it so I could leave finally.

"Birch gave Brendan a Pokedex too," Jun said quietly.  
I nodded.   
"Ok," I said just as quietly.  
"You can go off on your journey now. What are you going to do?" Birch asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"He means are you doing the Gym challenge or becoming a Coordinator and participating in contests?" Brendan asked.  
"Not sure. What are they exactly?"  
"You can't tell me you've never heard of the gym challenge!" May said, being loud again.

"May shut up," Brendan said, his voice nearly a growl.  
"But," she said.  
"No, just shut up sis,"

That seemed to be what was needed to make her quiet.  
* Good! I'm just annoyed someone didn't do it earlier. *  
Once the girl was silenced, Brendan explained what the Gym challenge and becoming a Coordinator meant. I listened avidly, wondering about my options.

When he was done I shrugged.  
"I'll start out with the gyms. When I end up somewhere that has a Contest hall, I'll try one out."  
"Sounds good. See ya around then," Brendan said, leaving through the door.

"Sorry about earlier, I had no idea you were blind," May said when he was gone.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Most people don't. Jun forgets sometimes too,"  
"Jun ... Oh, is that what you called your Lucario?" May asked.  
"No, that's his name," I corrected.

"Ok ... I'm supposed to give you these," May said, handing me a sack.  
"There're 10 poke balls in there," she added a few seconds later.  
I transferred the balls to my pack and smiled in the last direction I remembered May'd been.  
"Thanks,"

"It's my job to help out new trainers, no need to thank me," May said, her voice going a little high-pitched at the end.  
* Is this the beginning reaction of a girl's attraction to me? If so, you're so outta luck May. *

—- —- —-

I passed through Route 101 quickly. May gave me something called the 'dex-nav app' before I could go very far. Apparently, it would let me know if I'd caught a certain species of pokemon already when I battled against one. She ran back into the lab after giving me that.

As I entered the grass, Brendan walked up to me. He showed me (which Jun helped me understand by telling me what he was doing) how to sneak up on pokemon. He said, that when a part of a pokemon was sticking out of the grass, you could sneak up on it. These pokemon were supposed to have something special about them, like an attack they wouldn't normally have. After doing that, he said good-bye to me and went off by himself.

I stayed back, catching a Poochyena by sneaking up on it. I pulled out my Pokedex to see what information it had about the little guy. When I plugged my speech device into the machine, it read out the available options. One of them was 'scanning pokemon' so I tried that out on Poochyena. He knew the moves Ice fang and Howl.  
* Ice fang should be useful ... I think. *

I trained with Poochyena some. He was lv 2 when I'd caught him, so he needed it in order to keep up with Raptor. After he got to lv 5 I came up with a nickname for him. His favorite thing to do seemed to be biting stuff, so I called him Biter.

I then went through Oldale town and onto the next available route. That was Route 102. I'd healed in Oldale on the way, but hadn't stayed long.

—- —- —-

On Route 102 there were some trainers to fight. Raptor took them down with ease. In between fights, he ran off and brought back items for me. He collected 2 Oran berry, 2 Pecha berry, and 1 Potion for me on the route.

I caught Ralts, Zigzagoon, Seedot, and Surskit here. After scanning all of them, I chose to keep Ralts with me (another male pokemon) and put the others into the pc. After doing so, that left me with Raptor and Ralts. I did have Jun still obviously, but until he started battling, I wouldn't count him as part of the team. I'd scanned him too (he was lv 15) and didn't blame him for not fighting just yet. With the pokemon at such low levels, it'd take him forever to progress.

I went back to where I'd left off on Route 102 after that. There, I named the Ralts Daisuke. It just fit somehow. I trained with him first, getting him to lv 6. That was an improvement from the lv 3 he'd been when I'd caught him. Plus, now that he was past lv 4 he knew Confusion and could fight by himself. He'd only had the move Growl up until getting Confusion, which meant I'd had to share the experience he got with another pokemon in order to level him up.

I worked on Biter next, getting him to lv 7. Once that was done, I let Raptor have his turn. When he was lv 11 I continued on along the route.

On the other side, there was another big civilization center. I was still in the grass, but could hear all the noises. This place sounded even bigger and more populated than Oldale and I'd thought that was too big for my comfort.  
"A sign says that Petalburg city is up ahead," Jun said.  
"Not a city, you said those were even bigger than the largest towns,"

"Unfortunately. You might meet some interesting people here though. And, Brendan probably went this way, you should see him here too,"  
I smiled a little.  
"Maybe you're right,"

—- —- —-

I healed at the Pokemon center in Petalburg. After that, I asked for a room there. It was 19:00 and there were some things I wanted to get done, so I just stayed in the room.

I pulled out all of my electronic devices (the poke-nav, the Pokedex and my attachment) and set to work. I'd wanted to customize the poke-nav and the Pokedex anyway, so that's what I did. I worked with the Pokedex more though since i'd gotten it just recently.

I changed around how some things would look (which would make it easier for my 'attachment to read the information) and chose what the Pokedex would show when I scanned a pokemon. There was the option for Basic info (which would give the species, gender, and type) or Expanded info (which would show all that the first did, plus the pokemon's attacks and what tm and hm moves it could learn). Both options also showed the pokemon’s level. Once I was done with that, I moved on to the poke-nav.

There wasn't a lot to do with this one. I'd had it for a month now, so I pretty much knew how it functioned and had made the modifications so my plug-in device would work smoother already. I did however check out the new app and make sure it worked right.

After all that was done, I checked my watch.  
"22:00." it chirped.  
* Well, time for bed. Wanna get an early start tomorrow, so I'll need the sleep. *

I put everything away, stripped out of my clothes (all of them - my preferred way to sleep) and climbed into bed. Jun slipped in behind me, wrapping his arms around me. He shoved me onto my stomach and spread my legs, smoothly sliding his dick inside me. I moaned and arched my back, loving that he was just taking me.

He fucked me nice and hard, putting a few loads into my needy cunt. I'd cum five or six times (I wasn't quite sure which) while he used me. When he was finished he pulled out, (making me whine in protest) rolled me onto my side, then shoved himself back in. He took me one more time using that position, then we both fell asleep. I was happy he'd stayed inside me as I drifted off.


	4. chapter 3

Author's note  
I would like to say something about the time line. I will be changing a big part of the main time line. Here is how it will work.

Game  
Takuya - Omega Ruby  
Brendan - Alpha Sapphire

This means that Takuya will deal with Team magma and Brendan will take care of Team aqua. Both Groudon and Kyogre will be released, but not at the same time. I am thinking of having Groudon be released first, with Kyogre following right after. This means that right after Takuya takes care of Groudon, Kyogre will be released. In effect , the Big Drought will be immediately followed by the Major Rains.

One more thing before you read the chapter ...  
Takuya is the only one who will be able to understand what pokemon say. I might add someone in later that can understand them, but until (or unless) that person shows up no one else will. If I bring another person who understands pokemon speech into the story, I will make sure it's obvious and state that they can.

Key:  
* ... * equals thinking  
— * * * * — equals battle

* * CHAPTER III * *  
\- Enter Wally, Team Magma Shows Their Face, and Rock Versus Team Takuya -

 

Takuya, August 12, 8:00 (Petalburg Pokemon center - Takuya's room) —-

 

I woke feeling warm and horny this morning. Jun fixed that, fucking me against the wall a couple times. After I felt a little more stable (I'd been anxious and my body and mind both felt a little wrung-out from the day before) I took a shower. Jun joined me, helping to wash my hair as well as cleaning himself.

When I got out of the shower, I put the clothes from the day before back on. I'd wash them later. I pulled out a few berries for Jun and let Torchic, Ralts, and Poochyena out of their balls. I tossed them each a few berries (2 Oran for each pokemon) and swallowed my daily iron supplement. Once everyone was satiated (I'd made sure to suck Jun off earlier, so I was set) I recalled the psychic-fairy type, fire-type, and dark type before leaving the room. I’d grabbed Poochyena last-minute from the pc before going to bed the night before.

I left the Pokemon center, making my way to the Pokemart. There were no new items to buy, but I did get some more poke balls. I purchased 6 more, then left the shop.

A man walked up to me and introduced himself as Norman after I'd left the Pokemart.  
"He has black hair and seems to resemble Brendan and May," Jun said.  
"So Norman, do I know you from somewhere?" I asked when he was done talking.  
"No, but you know my kids, Brendan and May," he said.

I blinked. "Not meaning to be rude here, but why are you talking to me?" I asked.  
"May phoned me and said you were a good trainer. I'm the leader of the Petalburg gym, I'd like to invite you to the gym now."  
I nodded. "Lead the way,"

Jun took my hand, following the man. I had no issues with this. It would make things much faster anyway.

At the gym, Norman led us to his office.  
"So how much do you know about the Gym challenge?" he asked.  
"That there can be up to 10 gyms per region and that each leader has their own specialty pokemon. They're usually a single type, like water for instance."  
"Good, that's only some of it though. For the Hoenn region, there are eight gyms."

"They are in Rustburo, Dewford, Mauville, Lavaridge, Petalburg, Fortree, Moss deep, and Sotopolis."  
I nodded.  
"I use normal-types, while Roxanne, the next closest leader in Rustburo, uses rock-types."  
I nodded again.

A knock on the room's door stalled any further explaining.  
"Can I come in?" a young-sounding voice asked.  
I thought it was male, but it was a little hard to be sure.  
"Sure you can," Norman said.  
"Can you leave us alone? I want to talk to him for a bit," the kid asked.  
"Room's all yours," Norman said, walking out.

"So ..." I said, not sure what to say to the kid.  
"My name's Max, you know my brother Brendan and my sister May right?"  
* Oh, that makes so much sense ... *  
"Yeah," I said, smiling a little at the thought of Brendan.  
"Your name's Takuya right?" Max asked.  
"Yep,"

"So how old are you? How long have you been a trainer?" the kid fired off.  
* Somehow, those questions aren't really that annoying. Maybe it's 'cause he's not a girl and not May ... *  
Although I mostly just got fucked by males, I did seem to get along with and understand them pretty well. Females (like May) were hard to understand and in her case very annoying.

"... ... You ok?" Max asked.  
I nodded. "Just thinking,"  
"About what?"  
"How you're more inquisitive than annoying. Your sister's ... a handful." I said, unable to come up with any other adjective to describe her without being very rude.  
"Yeah May's very loud. You going to answer my questions?"

I smiled. "Sure. I'm sixteen and I got my starter pokemon yesterday,"  
* Not a lie exactly, but unless I wanna tell this kid about the labs, I gotta stick with what I know. *  
"Wait, how can you be a newbie trainer and have a Lucario already? They are supposed to take a while to evolve from Riolu."

I shrugged. "He likes me a lot. Besides, he found me first. He was already a Lucario when he started traveling with me. This Torchic,"  
And here I plucked the little bird from my shoulder and held him out so Max could see.  
"Is the starter I got yesterday,"

"Wow, he looks so strong! What level is he?"  
Thankfully for me, the kids' enthusiasm was more of "I'm interested" than "I'm going to be loud 'cause I can," unlike Mays'.

"He's level 11 right now,"  
"Awesome! He'll evolve soon, into Combusken ... a fire-fighting type."  
* He may just know more about pokemon than I do ... *  
I'd studied some of the pokemon in the Pokedex the night before while I was working on the modifications for it.  
* At least he's smart, that'll help him out a lot more than being loud like May is. *

"So how old are you Max?" I asked.  
"I'm nine," he said a little sadly.  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"Mom says I can't leave on my journey 'till I'm ten unless I can find someone to travel with."  
* That sucks ... looks like having parents woulda held me back if I wanted to leave that young ... *

"Takuya?" Max asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you be my friend?"  
* He's actually fun to talk to. *  
"Sure Max. If your parents say it's ok, I'd love to travel with you,"  
"That's awesome! Thanks!"

"No problem,"  
"Here, you'll need my poke-nav number." he said, reciting it from what I figured was memory.  
* This kid's gonna be brilliant as a trainer. *  
"I'm going to talk to my parents, see ya later Takuya," Max said, walking off.

Since there was no one else in the office, I left too. Norman was speaking with Max out in the main room, so I made my way there.  
* Really hope his parents say yes, it'd be nice to have someone who knows more about pokemon around. *

It didn't take me long to reach the main room. Just as I did, the doors to the gym opened and a set of quiet footsteps entered. My mind supplied the word "timid" for the way the person walked, but I had no idea why.  
* Just another thing I don't remember ... *

"C-can I borrow a pokemon? I need one so I can catch one of my own," a boy who sounded about my age asked.  
"He has sandy-brown hair that reaches his shoulders and light blue eyes," Jun said.

"What's your name? Don't think I've seen you around here before." Norman asked.  
"Wally," the guy said quietly.  
He sounded a little nervous, but at least he hadn't stuttered this time.  
"Alright, Wally, I'll give you a Zigzagoon to borrow. Max can you go get the lv 7 Zigzagoon I gave you to work with?" Norman asked.  
"Sure dad!" Max said, running off.

"Thanks so much," Wally said.  
"This is Takuya, he'll be going with you to make sure you get your pokemon. He's a trainer already so if you need any help ask him," Norman said.

"Hey wait! At what point were you going to ask me if I wanted to go?" I asked, a little annoyed that I hadn't had a say in this.  
"Well, you're the only one I can trust with this. Max knows a lot about pokemon, but Caroline'd have my head if I just let him go,"

"What about Brendan?" I asked.  
"He's not in Petalburg right now. He came over earlier to see Max, then left for Rustburo."  
* Damn, I missed him, *  
"Here's the Zigzagoon dad," Max said before I could say any more.  
"Great. Wally take this pokemon and this empty poke ball and you'll be ready to go," Norman said.

Wally grabbed my wrist and started out of the building. I could hear Jun following us.  
"We're going to Route 102." Wally said.  
It didn't take long to get there and I found myself walking into some grass.

Almost immediately, a Ralts came running and stopped (Jun told me it was a Ralts). Wally let the Zigzagoon out and battled with it. I heard the sounds and Jun confirmed this information for me.

Jun kept me up to date on what was happening, telling me Wally was using the Zigzagoon to weaken the little psychic-type. I scanned it during the battle, discovering that he'd found a male Ralts. After some time of battling, Wally threw a poke ball, capturing the pokemon.  
* He seems to know what he's doing. Why am I here again? *

A tap on my shoulder got my attention.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"I caught it. Let's go back to the gym," Wally said.  
"Sounds good," I said, not surprised at all when Wally grabbed my wrist and started back toward the city.  
I could tell by the sounds; it was a lot quieter one minute, then much louder as we entered the city.

On the way, Wally offered to give me a new poke-nav app. I said "yes" to that. I pulled out said device and handed it to him.  
"This is the Playnav, it will allow you to trade with other regions that have the Generation VI pokedex." Wally said.

I nodded. "Cool,"  
"It's downloaded, here," Wally said, handing the poke-nav back.  
"Thanks," I said, slipping the device back into my pocket.  
I'd look at it later.

Back at the gym, Wally returned the Zigzagoon. Jun whispered that he did to me. Wally thanked the leader, saying he was glad I'd been there. It apparently made him feel more confident to have a veteran there who could help if he needed it.

I thought for a moment.  
"Norman, when can I challenge you for the badge here?" I asked.  
"When you have four badges. May says you're a decent trainer, but my pokemon are all likely higher-leveled than yours. I want to at least give you a fighter's chance."  
"My strongest is level 11 right now," I said, trying to defend myself.

"Which is good, but even the trainers I have in here would beat you with those right now. Get some more experience and four badges, then come back." Norman said.  
"Alright," I said, making sure the disappointment didn't show on my face.  
* That is so not cool ... *

"C'mon Takuya, let's go," Wally said, grabbing my wrist again and leading me out.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"Don't know, but can I travel with you for a little while?" Wally asked, waiting till we were outside to speak up.  
I shrugged. "Ok,"

"I see a sign for a route off to the side of the city." Jun said.  
"I have a direction for us to go." I said, taking Wally's hand.  
"Good, let's get moving," he said.

The next route was 104. Something flapped right in front of me seconds after we'd entered the grass on the route.  
"I'll just watch for now," Wally said, stepping back a little.  
I shrugged. "Suit yourself,"

The flapping thing turned out to be the pokemon Taillow. Taillow was a normal-flying type. After scanning it I decided to catch it. The pokemon popped out of its ball after the 'ding' signaling a successful capture had been made.

* What the hell? *  
"Can I stay out for now? I won't run away, just want to fly around and see new things. I can fly ahead and come back to tell you what's coming up if you like," the Taillow said.

"Alright, just don't go too far. Don't want you getting lost,"  
"I won't," the bird said.  
"How does Scout sound for a name?" I asked the bird.  
"Great! I'm off now," he said, flapping away.

I meandered a little after that, wanting to find out what else I could catch here. Wingull was the next pokemon I came across. After scanning it I chose not to get it. It seemed pretty weak. Although it was a water-flying type, which would be useful at the Rustburo gym, it wasn't very good otherwise.

I gave the Amulet coin to Ralts (Daisuke) and trained him a little bit. He helped me take down the two trainers on the route. He rose from lv 6 to lv 8 during the fights. The poke dollars amount for beating them was 1076 which was doubled to 2052 with the Amulet coin.

Wally followed me everywhere, asking questions occasionally. He seemed genuinely curious about being a trainer, not knowing much beyond "you catch pokemon and defeat the gym leaders for their badges." I answered all his questions, hoping he understood everything.

The items for this route were 1 Heart scale, 1 Antidote, 1 Potion, 2 Oran berry and 2 Pecha berry. I made sure to explain what each item did to Wally before putting them away.  
"There is a sign to the left that says 'petalburg woods'" Jun informed me when Torchic (Raptor) had collected all the items on the route.  
"We'll go there next then," I said.

Before I could go in, my poke-nav rang. It was Max. He said his parents would only let me take him with me after I'd gotten four badges and beat his dad. I was disappointed and glad at the same time. Jun'd told me he'd seen some human parents interact with their kids, and they didn't typically know about sex 'till they were at least 13 or so. This wasn't always true, but if I had to figure out how to hide that from a kid, it might be difficult. I told Max how much that sucked, told him I'd see him later, then hung up.

—- —- —-

In the woods, Wally grabbed my wrist again, dragging me somewhere. Jun was right behind us, so I wasn't worried.  
"We're in a deserted and isolated clearing," Jun said when Wally stopped.  
"Can you tell your pokemon to leave? I have something I wanna do," Wally said.

I blinked. "What's that?"  
"Just ... have him leave," Wally said again.  
I shrugged, dislodging Raptor's claws from my shirt. I put him on the ground and turned to Jun.  
"Take Raptor and find us some more berries. I'll be fine here,"  
"You sure?" the Lucario asked.  
"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes.

When they were gone, I was shoved against something hard. By the rough feel and the smell, I was pretty sure it was a tree. Before I could think on that further, my lips were covered by Wally's.

Though there was ferocity and dominance in the kiss, since he was human, I didn't respond. It felt like he was drowning me, something which wasn't particularly pleasant.  
"What's wrong? 'thought you'd be ..." Wally said, shock evident in his voice.  
I sighed, grabbing onto his wrists lightly.  
* How the fuck do I explain this without sounding like a freak? *

I finally decided to just go with the truth.  
"You'll need a pokemon to do this right. I can't ... get aroused with just a human here,"  
"W-what?" Wally asked.  
"That's why my pokemon ... at least Jun ... was reluctant to leave."  
He chuckled nervously.  
"So he knew about this?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's not just you, all humans,"  
"So what do I do?" Wally asked, seeming distressed.  
I felt a little bad for him myself. He had been timid earlier, but I was at the very least curious to see how things would play out.

I'd come to notice that humans acted differently when they were being affected by the magnetic pull I gave off. Like Brendan for instance, he was a virgin before fucking me, but was pretty much insatiable after the first time. I have no idea if it changed pokemon like that though.

A hand ran over my cheek, then trailed down to stroke my neck. Of course, I just stood there - against the tree.  
"So what can I do to get you into this?"  
I thought for a moment.  
* All I have left are Biter, Scout, and Daisuke ... *  
"Let out your Ralts. He's probably not all that powerful yet, but he should be enough."

"Ok," Wally said, the sound of a pokemon being released the only noise around us.  
I fumbled with my belt, pulling Daisuke's ball free.  
"What are you doing?"  
I smiled slightly.  
"Come on out Daisuke,"  
The little pokemon leaned against my legs, making a purring noise.

"So now what?" asked the other boy.  
"You order him to use his psychic energy. In this case, you can't tie me up like others have done, so just use that,"  
"Alright ... Ralts put pressure on him with your psychic power,"  
"You too Daisuke. You'll wanna move back as well," I instructed, the psychic-type walking away.

"So ... uhhh how does this help again?" Wally asked.  
I shook my head.  
"Not sure why this works, but it does,"  
There was no more talking after that, Wally just pressed himself against me, nuzzling my neck.

I leaned into him, hoping he'd start soon. Now that I was being manipulated by a pokemon in a sense, my body was starting to respond. The hard dick pressing against me helped too.  
* He's nice and thick from what I can tell. Can't wait to have that slamming inside me ... *

Wally kissed me again, which I responded to eagerly. I tried to press myself closer to him, but he pulled my wrists above my head, keeping me from moving. All I wanted to do was touch him, but with the psychic pressure on me it was already difficult to move. He could easily do anything he wanted to me now.  
* Not like I'd mind ... *

The kiss was dominating and demanding, two things I liked. Wally ground his dick against me, making me moan into his mouth. I tried to move again, but of course, I was stopped by both him and the psychic pressure. The energy holding me down felt good somehow.

Instead of fighting my position, I relaxed a little, letting him kiss me the way he wanted. He kept at it, taking small breaks for breath, but always coming back for more. He ground himself against me as well.

At one point, he let my wrists go and started grinding his knee against my dick. I moaned, my hands grasping at his shoulders. He'd released my wrists (didn't know exactly when) so it wasn't too difficult.

The make-out session lasted for quite a while, which I was fine with. He was incredibly good at it and knew how to keep me interested. If I wasn't having my dick roughly rubbed by his knee, he was grinding against me with his own. I wanted more, but that could wait for a bit.

I whined when he stopped, but was rewarded by the feel of hands on my shirt, rubbing and caressing my chest. It didn't take long for the garment to annoy him, his hands slipping underneath to get at the skin beneath. I cried out in pleasure as he played with my nipples, feeling my cunt become so wet. I was ready for him and he hadn't even taken my clothes off yet.  
* Nnnghhh ... *

Some minutes after he'd started on my chest, the hands were gone. I whimpered in protest, my body doing its best to move forward for more contact. He chuckled in my ear, one hand cupping me through my pants, while the other started on my belt. It didn't take long for him to undo the offending thing, the button underneath following soon after. Once my jeans were undone, I was hoping he'd pull them down and off, but I was wrong.

Instead, he slid a hand inside, his fingers finding my dick quickly. I closed my eyes as those fingers teased along the head, my dick already leaking from the earlier treatment.  
"You really are a slut aren't you?" he asked.  
It might have been a rhetorical question, but I didn't care.  
"Yes!" I said, my hips bucking as his fingers stroked me.

He bit lightly into my ear.  
"I'm gonna jack you off like the little slut you are," Wally said.  
His voice had gone husky, much deeper than usual. This only turned me on more.  
"... please fuck me," I begged, feeling him start to jack me off.  
"You'll havta wait for that," the other boy said, his lips connecting with mine once more.

True to form, Wally jacked me off. Not only did he do that, but he also seemed to know there was something extremely sensitive about my cock head, because he kept going back to it. He would rub and slowly push a finger or two into the slit, driving me mad with lust. I spread my legs, making sure he knew just how much this was affecting me.

When I was sure I was close to cumming, the boy descended on my neck, sucking hard.  
* That’ll leave a mark ... *  
As he kept sucking, the pressure he was putting on my neck with his mouth got stronger. It felt like I'd choke from the lack of air, but I didn't care. It was too good a sensation, having someone so ravenous they had to mark me in a place so obvious most would notice.  
* Soooo possessive ... *

I nearly came when he dug his teeth into flesh, my hips snapping forward. He bit down even harder after that happened, breaking skin. Sure enough, the scent of blood flooded the air. The liquid was quickly lapped up by the boy, who seemed to want to eat me alive.  
* Just fuck me, then you can do whatever you want ... *

He must have figured out biting made me crazy, 'cause he did it again. This third time (at least I think it was the third) my body went rigid and I moaned loudly as I felt myself cum. The sticky substance got on my pants and it must have coated his hand as well. This last part was confirmed when Wally shoved three fingers in my mouth.  
"Suck," was the only thing he said, which I did without question.

I sucked those fingers hard, a demonstration of what I'd be doing to his dick if he let me. The fingers were abruptly pulled out a few minutes later. I glared in the direction I knew the boy was, not happy to have my prize taken away. I was about to beg him to put them back when my jeans were pulled down, exposing my lower half to him. My boots were removed, then the jeans came off fully. My shirt was last, which he carelessly yanked over my head.  
* Hopefully he'll fuck me now ... *

I stood there panting slightly, not sure what he was doing.  
"Just give me a few minutes, wanna get a good look at your slutty body before I go on," Wally said.  
I nodded dumbly, not used to this kind of thing. Brendan hadn't 'just looked' he'd taken what he wanted almost right away. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel about this. Was it flattering or mocking?

It didn't take long for the sound of fabric shifting to be heard. I guessed he was undressing.  
* Guess he can't wait any longer ... *

The next thing I knew, his hands were in my hair, dragging me to my knees. Those same hands moved to my throat, putting pressure on either side. Just when I thought he'd choke me into unconsciousness, my mouth opened and he shoved his dick down my fuck hole.

He didn't give me time to adjust to the size, just started thrusting. He used me well and good, not showing any mercy. My throat would be sore afterward, but it would be so worth it. His dick kept slamming down my fuck hole so hard, that at times, I wasn't sure it would come back up again. He was going so deep, and I didn't want this to ever stop.

I have no idea how long he used my fuck hole for, but eventually the inevitable happened. Thick ropes of cum flooded my throat, which I swallowed down like a starving man. I sucked him dry, then he pulled his dick out. I whined and reached out to pull him back in, but he slapped me on the face.  
"Get me hard again," he ordered, pushing his dick back down my throat.

I obliged without complaint, eager to get a taste of that thick dick when it wasn't slamming down my fuck hole. I sucked him hard, one hand coming up to roll his balls. He didn't stop me, so I kept it up. It struck me as odd that he was so aggressive now, but I didn't really care enough to ponder that for long.

When he was hard again he pulled his dick from my mouth. I whimpered, but before I could try touching him, I was being dragged somewhere. I only knew where when I was pushed onto my back, my bare skin coming in contact with something soft and slightly itchy ... grass?

Wally rubbed my nipples for a moment, then his tongue licked at one. Before long he was sucking it hungrily. I pressed myself up against his mouth, trying to get him to take more in. He obliged, sucking nice and hard just like I liked it.

He sucked on both nipples. I was extremely sensitive in that area, so I came a few times while he did. My cum (or cream as I preferred to call it) coated my stomach and his body every time I came. He didn't stop when it happened.

In fact, that seemed to spur him on even more. While he sucked on one nipple feverishly, the other was being played with by his hand. It felt so good, that I almost forgot he'd denied me the sucking of his dick.

Just when I thought I'd cum yet again from the nipple treatment, it stopped. I was about to make a sound in protest, but he crushed my lips with his before I could. When my mouth opened slightly his tongue slipped inside. He fucked my mouth with his tongue, mapping out every crevice and not letting me get control at all.

He could have that control, I didn't want it. That was one of the perks of being made into a genetic nightmare, I wouldn't fight when someone wanted to fuck me as long as the circumstances were right. And there only needed to be ideal ones with humans, a pokemon could have taken me without any problems at all, as long as it was male and had a dick.

When he finally drew back for air, his mouth latched onto my neck again. I squirmed, pressing myself against him as best I could as he sucked on the skin there. He moved around some, leaving plenty of marks.  
"Wanna make sure people know I used you," Wally whispered into my ear, then went back to sucking marks.  
* Hope those bruise ... *

He also bit my neck. I moaned wantonly as the teeth grazed my skin, loving it.  
"You're such a good little slut. 'can't wait to fuck you," Wally said as he ground his dick against me.  
I moaned, forcing my eyes open again.  
"Why don't you take what's yours then?" I asked.

It wasn't really a question, but hopefully it'd get him to finally fuck me. I loved everything he'd done, especially the possessive marking, but my cunt was wet, ready, and empty. I could easily take him if he forced himself inside me now.

A hand slid down my body, starting at my neck then moving lower. Eventually it reached my balls, not stopping there. I squirmed as that hand made its way behind my balls and circled my entrance.  
"This what you want slut? Want me to fuck this needy little cunt of yours?"  
"Please ... My cunt's so empty ... Please fuck me Wally,"

He bit my ear.  
"When you beg like that, why would I want to say no?"  
I panted, pushing back against his hand, trying to get him to do something.  
Hell, even fingering me would ease the aching emptiness some.

My legs were spreading before I knew it, two fingers being shoved into my wet cunt. I groaned, my eyes falling shut in pleasure.  
* It's not enough ... too small ... *  
In order to stop this (which was completely unnecessary) I squeezed around his fingers, locking them in place.  
* Need more now ... *

"Thought you wanted this?" he asked, a slap landing hard on my cheek.  
Instead of cowering (which I could have easily done) I bared my throat for another bite.  
"Just fuck me," I said, barely recognizing my voice.  
I was really drawing this out, letting my voice do all the work here. I needed him so bad I'd do anything, which was what sounded unfamiliar to me. I didn't usually have to work this hard to get fucked.

He nuzzled my neck, not moving his fingers.  
"I should stretch you first,"  
I shook my head vigorously.  
"No, I'm fine," I said.  
And again the desperation was evident in my tone.  
"Alright," Wally said, his fingers twitching a little inside me.  
I loosened my grip, allowing him to pull them out.

His teeth met my shoulder then, biting hard enough to draw blood. I loved it. His hands went to my hips, holding them down as something nudged against my ass. I moaned loudly, knowing what was coming. And sure enough, his thick dick slid into me not soon after.

"You're so tight Takuya ..." he husked into my ear.  
It'd been the first time he'd used my name since this all started, which turned me on even more.  
"You're so big ..." I said weakly, feeling a bit out of it.  
* I must need more protein again ... * I thought distractedly.  
It wasn't easy to think with a big thick dick in me.

"Move," I urged, thrusting up against him the best I could with the psychic energy restraining me.  
"You got it slut," Wally said, taking both my wrists in his hands.  
He squeezed them so hard I was sure there'd be bruising. I moaned, the sound becoming a needy whimper as he pulled out most of the way and slammed his dick back into my cunt.

After a while, I needed more. He'd been using me sure, but I needed more.  
"Wally,"  
"Yeah slut?"  
"You can use me as much and as hard as you want as long as you fuck me,"

The fucking felt like it went on for hours. New bites and bruises joined old ones, the boy keeping to his word of "making sure people knew he'd used me." I had no problem with that.

I counted five loads of cum that he filled me with. I'd heard three was pushing it for some humans, so this was impressive. So was the duration. I couldn't check my watch, but it felt like three or four hours'd gone by at least. And that was just while he'd had his dick pounding my cunt.

Each round was a different position. I was surprised at his creativity. He took me on my stomach, my back, up against the tree from earlier, on all fours, and suspended in the air. The last one had taken a little practice to perfect. Holding my entire body aloft wasn't something the two psychic types were used to I was pretty sure. After a few tries though they managed.

Throughout the whole thing a certain phrase kept being repeated. Wally kept calling me "his slut," which made me feel well and used and desirable. I just hoped this would happen again. Though I did like having pokemon fuck me, it was also very hot (when I was turned on enough) to be fucked by a human.

Of course, all good things must come to an end. After the last round, Wally pulled out. I whined loudly, not wanting this to be over. Three fingers pushed their way into my wet messy cunt, thrusting in and out. I felt my toes curl a few minutes later, spilling thick cream all over myself.

I was abruptly flipped onto my back, annoyed that the fingers had been removed. Something slick and wet lapped at my hole before I could really protest. I arched up into what I knew to be a tongue. This must have been what he was waiting for, because the tongue slid into my cunt as I did.

He ate me out. It was a little disappointing since I'd be completely clean, but it also felt good. I loved being fucked, closely followed by sucking dick, the third thing I loved was being eaten out.

He ate every last drop of cum from my cunt. When he was done he turned my head and kissed me hard, his tongue fucking my mouth again.  
"I'll see you around. Gonna battle and fuck you every time." Wally said.  
I rolled onto my back, smiling a little.  
"Good,"

After that, I heard the sound of clothing being shifted around, then footsteps retreating.  
* That was an asshole-thing to do ... *  
Though it was, I wanted him to fuck me again. There was something very hot about being used then left behind, alone.

* Since I don't have anyone I'm really attached to, that would be fine. *  
Well, that wasn't strictly true, but Jun said he was fine with other males fucking me.  
* And, he hasn't tried to make any specific claims on me anyway ... *

Despite all the cold treatment, I was sated for the moment. I lay on my back, just basking in the afterglow. Footsteps alerted me that someone was coming. I didn't try to cover myself, I was a slut, so why hide that?

Jun was the one who came into the clearing. He put a paw on my face, making me smile a little.  
"How'd it go?" he asked.  
"I wish he'd stayed after, but it was great."  
"He just left you here when he was done?" the Lucario growled.

* What the fuck Jun? *  
"It's alright, he said he'd use me again when we crossed paths," I said.  
"And you find nothing wrong with him just leaving?" Jun asked, disgust in his voice.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Not really. Look, can we not talk about this anymore? I'm tired," I said, yawning.

"Alright," Jun said.  
"Can you wake me in an hour? I'm gonna take a nap," I said, trying to get comfortable.  
"Sure," Jun said, wrapping his arms around me.  
He spread my legs, forcing his dick inside me. I moaned softly and lay my head against his shoulder, my eyes closing.

—- —- —-

An hour later, I was dressed and ready to keep going. I knew I wreaked of sex, but didn't care. When I had all my clothes back on and was wearing my pack, Jun handed me Raptor. Once the bird was settled on my shoulder, Jun led me out of the clearing.

In the main part of the woods, I trained my team to lv 7. Raptor was lv 11 - the only non-level 7. After that was done, I worked with Raptor.

The fire-type would evolve at lv 16 into Combusken, a fire-fighting type according to Max. I looked that up to make sure, then started training him. Indeed, at level 16 he did evolve. The pokedex claimed he was much stronger now too, which I'd test later.

Daisuke was next. I got him to lv 12 then started on the other two. I worked with them (Taillow and Poochyena) bringing them to lv 10. After that, I moved on in the woods.

In a section of grass I came across a Shroomish. When I scanned it, the Pokedex said it was a grass type. It had an interesting ability that could poison, paralyze, or put a pokemon to sleep if it used an attack that required physical contact against it. There was only a 10 percent chance of this happening, but I thought a pokemon with an ability like that would make a great addition to the team. The ability was called Effect spore. I captured the mushroom-pokemon. According to the Pokedex, it would evolve into a part-fighting type as well.

After I'd caught the Shroomish, Raptor ran off. He was now walking on the ground since he could move faster. He returned with a Potion.

Jun mentioned that he saw an exit out of the woods after that, so I went toward it. Outside, Raptor found me a poke ball. I put it away, then asked Jun if there was anything else to do out here. He told me there wasn't. Since there was nothing else to do, I went back into the woods.

A Paralyze heal was the next item Combusken brought me. I stowed it in my pack and kept moving. There were no other pokemon I wanted here, so I didn't have to worry about that.

Eventually someone bumped into me. Jun said it was a man and he was wearing a coat like the people in the Mt. Pyre labs, so I concluded he must be a scientist. Apparently the man was looking for a Shroomish (which he was more than happy to tell me about). Jun also said there was a logo (similar to the one Angelina had on her bag) on his shirt, which meant he worked for Devon corp.

When the man was done explaining why he needed the Shroomish (for some type of experiment, I didn't really pay attention to exactly what) another man came over from the northern part of the woods. Jun told me he was wearing a red hood. The man (who I thought was from some gang or something by the way he talked) said he wanted to steal the Shroomish the man was looking for.  
* For one, he doesn't have it yet. Two, what kind of bad guy tells you what they're going to do before they do it? Doesn't that defeat the purpose? *

The scientist ran behind me after the hooded guy was done speaking.  
* How am I any safer? *  
"Stop protecting him and give me that Shroomish!" the man in the hood said.  
I shrugged. "He said he doesn't have it yet,"  
"So! Get me one then!"

I bristled, hating being ordered around. If this guy were fucking me, that would be a different story.  
"Why should I listen ta you?" I asked, tensing up.  
I was ready to fight, even though I had no training. Of course, that was what pokemon were for.

"Fine! I am from Team Magma, let's battle. If I win, you get me a Shroomish,"  
"And if I win, you leave," I said.  
"Deal," the man said.

He only had one pokemon (a Poochyena slightly lower in level than mine) so the battle wasn't too difficult. The man yelled at me after I beat him, then left. He mentioned something about Rustburo city as well.  
* You have gotta be the worst villain ever ... *

"Thanks for helping me. Here, take this EXP. share. When active, it will allow all your pokemon to gain experience during battles, whether they fought or not." the scientist said, handing an item to me.

"Thanks," I said, locating a switch and flipping it.  
"I'll heal your team as well," the man said.  
Jun informed me he'd done just that, using some items he had with him.

The scientist walked off to do his job (finding a Shroomish) after that. Combusken collected a Balm mushroom and an Ether, then we moved along in the woods. It didn't take too long to get through the trees. There were two more trainers to fight along the way. I earned a total of 1136 from all the battles in the woods.

—- —- —-

Route 104 North was the next area. Combusken was now lv 17, Poochyena was lv 11, Ralts was lv 13, Taillow was lv 12, and Shroomish was lv 6. Before I could go very far, a kid ran up to me. He handed me an item, then scurried off.

This item was tm 49 Echoed voice. It had a base power of forty, but would get stronger after being used in succession. I taught it to Raptor.

I pulled out my tm and hm case after that, going through the technical machines I had. I taught Hone claws (tm 01) to Raptor, Psyshock (tm 03) to Daisuke, Return (tm 27) to Shroomish, Round (tm 48) to Daisuke and Shroomish, and Flash cannon (tm 91) to Jun. Raptor now had the moves Ember, Double kick, Echoed voice and Hone claws. Daisuke had Psyshock, Teleport, and Disarming voice. Poochyena had Ice fang, Howl, and Sand-attack.

Shroomish had Tackle, Round, and Return. Taillow had Peck, Quick attack, and Wing attack. Jun had Force palm, Mind reader, Hi jump kick, and Flash cannon. After doing all that, I continued along the route.

There was mostly grass and a dirt path on the route. Jun told me that's what he could see anyway. I picked 3 Oran berry, 2 Cheri berry, and 2 Pecha berry from some soil. Raptor also ran about, bringing me 1 X attack, 1 poke ball, and 1 Super potion. After the items were gathered, I worked with Shroomish. I leveled him up, the little mushroom reaching lv 10.

There was also a building on the route, which I went into. I walked around, various people telling me how berry planting worked. I also gained a Cheri berry and a Watering pail. The Watering pail was an item that would allow me to water berries after I'd planted them. I put the items away, then left the building.

All that was left to do after that was fight the trainers on the route. I took care of them pretty easily. Each pokemon (except Jun and Raptor) grew at least one level from all the battles. there were 5 in all, one against a set of twins who double battled me. Jun and Raptor were at a high enough level that they needed more experience for them to progress. I earned 1628 poke dollars from all the battling, which was doubled to 3256 with the Amulet coin.

After I'd thrashed the last trainer, a woman came up to me. She gave me a Chesto berry. Jun pointed out more berries I could get from soil nearby as well. I gained 5 Oran berry and 2 Cheri berry. The last item I put into my pack was an X defend, which Raptor found for me.

—- —- —-

In Rustburo city, Jun said I should go into all the buildings. His reasoning was that I could meet lots of new people and also get items from them sometimes. I shrugged, deciding to humor him.

After exploring the city, I concluded that the Lucario had been right. I was now the owner of hm 01 Cut, 1 Quick claw, and 1 Premier ball. I stowed them all away, then started toward the Pokemart.

When I was about to enter, Brendan came out. He grabbed my arm to steady me, just having run into me. He gushed about how big the city was, then asked if I wanted to hang out later - preferably tonight. I said yes, but that I wanted to beat the gym first. He said I should call him when I was ready, which I agreed to do.

I entered the shop, Jun reading off the items list. There wasn't anything new, so I chose not to buy anything. As I was about to leave a man came up to me. He asked if I had caught a lot of pokemon, which I said 'yes' to. He then gave me tm 54 False swipe, claiming it would help me catch pokemon easier. I'd try it out later.

I healed at the Pokemon center after that. The pc was my next destination. I went through what pokemon I currently had with me, trying to figure out what would do the best against Roxanne's rock types. Poochyena and Taillow ended up being put into the pc, neither of them would do so well in the battle. Well, that wasn't strictly true. Poochyena would have an advantage due to his Ice fang, but I wanted to work with the other four for now. I'd get him out later to work with again.

Since I'd already explored the city, I went north and out of it once I'd rearranged my party. There were two possible places to go.  
"There is a sign that says 'route one hundred fifteen' and a sign that says 'route one hundred sixteen' here," Jun informed me when I was a little way out of the city.  
I went for Route 115 first.

On the route, Raptor walked off and came back with 1 Zinc. It was an item that added 10 special defense to a pokemon's stats. I wasn't sure I'd use it, but if not, I could always sell it. There was also a tm here. It was tm 99 Dazzling gleam.

I checked the Pokedex to see if anyone could learn the new move. Daisuke could.  
* That's another powerful move he can use, *

There was literally nothing else to do on Route 115. Because of this, I made my way back to the place with the two signs, going the other way this time. This of course led to Route 116.

On Route 116 there were only 2 new species of pokemon. The first was Nincada, a bug-ground type. I looked it up and it didn't seem too useful. I ignored them all but for experience when I came across one. The other species, Skitty, was more exciting. Not only were they very cute, but they could also learn a variety of attacks. Being a normal-type was what made this possible.

I captured a Skitty. I taught him Thunder (tm 25) Echoed voice (tm 49) and Return (tm 27). I had to get rid of the move Tackle he already had, but that was no skin off my back. He also knew Sing, which should be useful. It only took a few seconds after I looked the move up for me to decide I should keep it.

Though two of Skitty's moves were normal-typed, that was fine because he would get something called stab damage. That meant that since he was a normal-type and the moves were normal-typed, he would get an attack bonus when he used them. I planned to abuse this later.

Combusken found 1 Potion, 1 Repel, 1 X sp. atk. 1 Poke ball, and 1 Dire hit on the route. There were also four trainers to take down as well. I earned 1472 for beating all of them.

I worked with Skitty after that. Once he was lv 16 I switched to someone else. Shroomish and Ralts were the next two to be leveled, reaching lv 16 as well. Though they weren't battling, Raptor was elevated to lv 18 and Jun was brought to lv 19.

Back in Rustburo, I healed at the Pokemon center. I was pretty sure I had what I needed to defeat the gym leader, so I started over there. There were 3 trainers inside the gym. I got 896 poke dollars for winning against them all.

A trip to the Pokemon center healed everyone, then I came back to challenge Roxanne. Ralts and Shroomish had done most of the fighting and were now almost as powerful as Combusken and Lucario. They would all do well in the upcoming gym battle - I was sure of it.

—- —- —-

"Ready for this?" Jun asked.  
I'd just made it to Roxanne.  
"Let's see what you got! Go! Geodude!" Roxanne said.  
I smirked. "You're up Raptor,"

"Don't think because you have the type-advantage that you'll win," Roxanne said.  
I shrugged. "We'll see,"  
"Roxanne's Geodude versus Takuya's Combusken ... begin!" the referee said.

— * * * * —

"Tackle!"  
"Dodge and use Ember,"  
I heard the crackling of flames, hoping the attack would do some decent damage.  
"It barely fazed the rock," Jun said.  
* Shit ... *

"Nice try! Rock tomb," Roxanne said.  
I winced, knowing if that hit we were done.  
"Get out of there!"  
I heard thunks and was confused.  
"He's trapped, but is trying to get free," Jun said.

"Use Double kick on those rocks," I ordered.  
It took a while, but Jun finally told me Combusken was free.  
"Use Double kick," I instructed.

This time, his attack did more damage. I didn't need Jun to tell me that. The rock fell to the floor, hitting it hard.  
"One more time," I said.

That last Double kick finished off the round. The rock slammed into the ground, not moving.  
"It's down," Jun said, putting a paw on my arm.

— * * * * —

"Impressive, most people panic when their pokemon get trapped by Geodude's Rock tomb," Roxanne said.  
I ran a hand through my hair, choosing not to answer.  
"Not going to say anything? Ah well, it's your turn now ... Go! Nosepass!"  
* What's that? *

It turned out Nosepass was another rock type. Unlike the last one, it was only a rock-type - not a dual-type.  
* Shouldn't be too bad then, *  
"Come on back Raptor. It's your turn Daisuke," I said, pulling his ball from my belt.

"What's ... oh, that's a Ralts isn't it? So, another type-advantage then! You won't win," Roxanne said.  
"Just watch me," I said, knowing we'd give her a run for her money.  
"Roxanne's Nosepass versus Takuya's Ralts ... begin!" the referee said.

— * * * * —

"Harden,"  
"Disarming voice,"  
I had no idea how much damage that would do, but it was worth a shot.  
"Minimal damages," Jun reported.  
* Damn I was hoping that would do more ... *

"Interesting idea, but wrong type of attack. Rock tomb!"  
* Not this time ... *  
I knew for a fact her Nosepass would be slower than the Geodude. The Pokedex had stats on all the pokemon that existed, I just had to see them to get the data.  
"Teleport,"

"What the?" Roxanne asked.  
"She looks angry," Jun said.  
* Too bad ... *  
"Rock tomb again!"  
"Psyshock,"

The psychic-attack did more damage, even I could tell that.  
* Let's try the new one out, *  
"Teleport again,"  
"Harden,"

I waited several seconds, knowing it would confuse the girl even more. Though Daisuke couldn't be seen, he was still there and would hear me.  
"Use Dazzling gleam now!" I said, smirking in Roxanne's direction.  
"What the hell?" the girl asked.

A high-pitched sound pierced the air, the noise making me want to be deaf. It felt like the world was vibrating around me, but I knew it wasn't. I didn't even want to imagine what this looked like to people who could see it.  
"Finish it!" I said, knowing had Daisuke needed a little time to charge up the attack.

When it landed, there was a loud crash. I winced, the noise still way too loud. Fortunately for me, the round was over.

— * * * * —

"You haven't beaten me yet! Go! Onix!"  
I smiled a little, withdrawing Daisuke.  
"Send out your next pokemon challenger," the referee said.  
I shrugged. "Well, it's up to you! Go! Shroomish!"

"Another type-advantage? Can't you make this a little more fun?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Let's battle," I said, hoping she'd shut up.  
"Roxanne's Onix versus Takuya's Shroomish ... begin!" the referee said.

— * * * * —

"Tackle,"  
"Stay where you are,"  
* Let's see how you deal with this strategy ... *

"What? Oh well, if you want to lose I won't stop you," Roxanne said.  
She sounded confused to me, which was the idea.  
"Mega drain when it's close enough,"

Lucario told me the attack was successful. I wouldn't have needed him to do so though, the slamming of the rock-type onto the ground was a good indication.  
"Get up! Rock tomb!"  
* Great, *  
"Dodge that,"

"Use Round," I said.  
* Don't know how much damage that will actually do, but hope it's some at least ... *  
"Seriously? Your loss then," Roxanne said.  
"Tackle again!"

I smirked. "Stay where you are,"  
I was counting on the fact that Onix might trigger Shroomishs' Effect spore ability.  
* Please work ... *

I heard a pained cry from my pokemon, but nothing else after that. I held out a hand for Jun, who took it. I leaned in close to him.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"The rock-snake can't move."  
* Paralysis, nice! *

"C'mon! Do something Onix!" Roxanne said.  
She sounded distraught this time.  
"Now's our chance, Mega drain,"

The draining attack did quite a bit of damage according to Jun.  
"One more time," I said.  
This last attack was the finisher, the snake falling to the ground heavily.  
"No! Onix!"

— * * * * —

There was sniffling as I recalled Shroomish.  
* Is she crying? *  
"She's crying," Jun told me.  
* Thought I was imagining that. Must be really worried about her pokemon, *

A few minutes later two objects were put into my hand. They were both flat.  
"You earned those. Sorry about my little break-down. This Onix has been with me since I was a little girl and I was worried when he fell over like that," Roxanne said.  
I shrugged. "Nothing wrong with that,"

She sniffled a few more times.  
"Glad you think so. Those are the Stone badge, proof of beating my gym, and tm 39 Rock tomb. You can also use hm 01 Cut out of battle now as well.”  
I smiled a little.  
"Thanks,"

—- —- —-

At the Pokemon center I healed everyone. I retrieved Poochyena and Taillow from the pc. I placed Shroomish in a box, then called Brendan. We agreed to meet in the center's lobby.

It didn't take long for Brendan to get there. A hand on my arm and the scent of him alerted me to who it was.  
"Ready?" he asked into my ear, his voice husky.  
I nodded. "Where to?"  
"My room, unless you want to go to yours,"  
"That's fine,"

In Brendan's room, his Beautifly tied me up with String shot. He plundered my mouth for a few minutes, then had me released. He undressed me, then had the bug tie me up again. I was a little confused - why hadn't he stripped me in the first place? - but was ultimately happy with the arrangement.

The 'tying me up' consisted of using String shot to tie my wrists together. Once I was naked and tied up again, Brendan pushed me onto the bed. He stuffed my mouth full of his dick before I could ask what was going on.

He used my fuck hole well and good, making it sore. After a while he came down my throat. I sucked down every last drop of cum eagerly, having wanted this most of the day. Though he was human, he came quite a lot each time, which was perfect. I could depend on him now to help scratch my itches since he was on the same pokemon journey I was.

I didn't have time to savor the taste of his cum. After I'd cleaned him off, he pulled his dick out and spread my legs. There was no warning, no fingering, he just slid into my sopping wet cunt without preamble.

He fucked me relentlessly. I should have been sore from the fuck-toy Wally'd made me into earlier, but I wasn't. Brendan was a little less rough, but it was enough to make me cum several times. He also left a whole ton of marks on me too. Most of them would be visible since they were on areas like my neck and arms.

At some point Brendan stopped to ask me about the newer marks he was seeing on my body. I told him the truth, that another boy named Wally had fucked me earlier. Instead of being angry like I thought he might be, he was even more turned on by that fact. He called me a slut and made his own marks to go along with Wallys'.

Most people would be a little worried about having all these marks on their body, but I wasn't. It just meant I was desirable enough to be fucked. Which of course, was the point in the first place.

Brendan dumped four loads into my needy waiting cunt. When he was about to pull out, I begged him to let me stay the night. He said yes, rolling me onto my side, not pulling out after all.

He was still hard, but I knew four loads was pushing it for him. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

 

Jun (Lucario) August 13, 2:00 (Rustburo Pokemon center - Brendan's room) —-

 

I slipped quietly into the room, my eyes searching. I spotted my human on the bed, held in the son of the gym leader's arms, and sighed quietly.  
* At least he sated you, *

I'd been out scouting for signs of the scientists again. I'd left shortly after making sure Takuya'd gone with Brendan into the taller boy's room.  
* None tonight thank Arceus, *

I didn't know what I'd do if they came back. I could fight, but would that be enough? Takuya'd seemed so important to them, they'd probably find a way to take him whether I fought or not.  
* Humans and other pokemon might be able to keep him out of harm's way. Might as well let him take full-advantage of that charm of his. *

I smiled, making my way over to the bed. I laid down, wrapping my arms around the taller boy and Takuya both.  
* No matter how many others use and fuck him, he will always be mine. * I thought before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
